The Return of Two Lost Princes
by Lina Thanatos
Summary: Post OotP Another Prophesy comes up, one that will change his life, and Harry himself more than anything else could. Sudden help arrives, and Harry learns to take a hold on his life HG & RHr
1. A Dream

Cap. Nº 1: A Dream…

Harry was looking through the small window of his bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He looked at the clear night sky above him and frustration reached him. All that stars up there. Away and oblivious to all the pain he and many more were feeling at that moment. The grief and sorrow loss meant. It was unfair. But who said life was fair? No one. Life wasn't fair. Life was never fair. He looked at the stars again. But this time it was different. No anger rose. His eye focused on one of the millions, no, billions of stars out there. A twinkling pearl white star out there, hundreds of thousands of miles away from him, but it seamed to call him. It was the same as all others, but at the same time it was completely different. He watch it twinkle steadily and constantly for hours till uneased sleep enveloped him.

For the whole month of the holidays that had passed since he arrived from school, he had had nightmares about Sirius' death and about Voldemort. The visions from Voldemort torturing Muggle and wizards through all the night, or about any attack where someone with the dark mark was where his only other night sights.

For a whole week this continued. This star, precisely the same star every night, called him, and he watch it twinkle and move ever so slightly every night. And every nigh he fell asleep after something like four hours of watching. But there was something good about this. Every night it passed the nightmares dimmed a little and the ones he had were blurry and misty. Till one night it changed completely. Harry was, as every night in this last week, watching intensely this star. He noted each twinkle and detected each slight movement. He continued this way for precisely five hours, untill he fall asleep.

Darkness. Pure darkness everywhere, except for him. A soft glow radiated from him, but it wasn't able to light his surrounding. He could see himself though. All though the darkness was as deep as sea, he could perfectly se his body. He wasn't swallowed by the darkness, as though an armour of light surrounded him. He started walking to nowhere. He noticed that there was no way he could know where he was heading. He didn't even know if he was standing! He could be upside down or on what would be the walls. He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that wasn't seating. Then darkness left. He was out in space, far, FAR away from Earth. He looked below him. He was on a star, but it was a VERY small star, the size of a bed (though spherical) and was drawing nearer to the Earth. But it was to far away. He could "feel" the speed they were travelling at (an amazing one by the way), but even moving that fast wasn't enough for reaching the earth in a "one-night-dream-time".

He woke up with the dream fresh in his mind. Even though he thought this had been the weirdest dream he'd ever had, he was most grateful that he didn't have any nightmares that night. This meant many things: 1. - He had a proper rest. 2. - He noticed he hadn't sleep in a while and that last night's rest was needed. And 3. - He noted he as HUGRY. At this statement he got dress as fast as possible and ran downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he noticed it was 7:30 am. He prepared himself a generous breakfast as quickly as he could and took it to his bedroom.

It continued for five nights. This strange dream. Each night he drew closer to Earth. In the third day, when he finally was half way between Earth and Moon, he started circling around Earth, as if searching for something. Next night he focused himself on the Pacific Ocean. The following night he knew that whatever he was looking for was somewhere in the south hemisphere of the Pacific. And the next night it happened. He was on the star, laying on it as always, making small circles above the Pacific. The he stopped, and lucky he was laying on the star. It started directing itself to the Earth as fast as it had come near to it, an amazing speed. Every time faster, it directed itself to the middle of the south hemisphere of the ocean, somewhere with no islands between Chile and Australia. Few minutes of free fall, with no resistance from the atmosphere till a rather small island came to view. He was heading directly to it. It was near, nearer, nearer. Seconds left utill the...

CRASH!

The star crushed with a meteor's force, making an enormous crater, the expansive wave destroying al the vegetation and the castle in the island. It crushed Harry. The pain seemed real, breaking his arms, legs, spine, and head. Sheer pain that sriked his whol body in no time, and then numbed it to death. The earthquake caused destroyed the island, with a volcano eruption swallowing it in the sea. Nothing was left. Harry woke up with a start, breathing hard, remembering how the pain had felt so real.

_Where's all this? Is it real? What does it has to do with me? Does it have to do something with me? Did it really happen? Or will it happen? Will I be where I was there?_ He thought, scared at the last question as never before.

The dreamrepeated itselffor two more nights, with no difference at all. Dazing above the ocean, rushing towards the Earth, the crush, the pain, the volcano, the earthquake, the destruction. And in the third night it changed. The same beginning, the race, the crush and it changed. First difference: Harry was standing. Second: instead of being smashed by the star he was thrown backwards and fall perfectly standing something like sixty feet away from the star. Then it was that after the crush there was no explosion, at least no real one. There was a flash of light, as the star seemed to explode harmlessly. Harry had to cover his eyes, and when the light vanished he jumped in astonishment. There was no crater, nor hints of the star, but there were two people standing. A tall man with jet-black hair pail skin and dark brown eyes, and a red haired woman with his same emerald green eyes where standing in front of the castle where the star had fallen seconds before. His parents. They where looking at the castle with sad smiles. Then it al vanished leaving Harry in a dreamless and restful sleep.


	2. Comes True

Cap Nº 2: …Comes True.

Harry woke up the next morning after the most restful sleep he had had in all the summer since Sirius' death. That dream last night, instead of burdening him with the lost of his parents added to Sirius' he felt a spark of hope newly born in his heart and soul.

For de next twonights de dream repeated itself. Three nights he dreamed the same till it was his birthday. That night he was, as always, looking at "his" star, watching, as usual, every of its movements and twinkles. He regularly looked at his alarm clock on his side bed watching as the hour passed slowly every time nearer to midnight and to his birthday. When the alarm clock signaled midnight a sphere of light appeared in the middle of his room making him turn away of the window and watch it in awe. In a flash of light the sphere, for lack of better words, exploded (though there wasn't sound o damage) and the light flooded the room and the next second it had vanished. The one who was left after the light petrified Harry on the spot.

_It can't be_, he told himself. _It just can't be… No. Or yes…? _

But the man in front of him took him out of his thoughts. Inno timethe man was in front of him, and in less than a second he had grabbed his left arm strongly. But really there wasn't a way Harry would get out of his shock in the near future. A second later they apparated away. It hurt like hell. Even if it was for a fraction of a second his skin felt as if he had been thrown in fire naked. He thought if he really wanted to learn apparition.

They appeared in a beach. But Harry really didn't care about his surrounding. What really mattered to him was the man in front of him. Aman he never thought he would be able to se again, a man he thought dead.But again the man stopped his train of thoughts as he hugged him fiercely hurting his already pained body. When he was released from the hug he fell to his knees in pain, panting slightly. But he quickly recovered enough to look up at the man still gaping, while the man smiled sheepishly at him and kneeled down in front of him. This time it was Harry's turn to hug the other as if there was no tomorrow. While in the embrace, Harry finally found his voice, but only enough for whispering one word: 'Dad'

'My Boy,' answered the man in the same low voice as he tightened he embrace.

They stayed that way for a little less tahna minute, beforethey stood up, bothsmiling. But Harry was still having problems believing that this was true. But his dream… It really didn't mattered while he had some time with his father at least, and maybe also his mother.

When he was standing James whistled so loudly Harry had to cover his ears. The sharp note ended a few seconds after, though. They stayed there, standing, waiting in silence for whatever was supposed to answer to the call. A minute passed till Harry was able to hear a distant gallop. Another minute and Harry was surprised to no end. Standing in front of him was a huge black and golden unicorn. It was a magnificent black creature with golden tail, mane and horn, making it seem even more powerful that any other unicorn. His father just smiled and jumped over the stallion with the ease and grace only practice and time could give. Harry mounted with his father's help with much less grace. At one slight sign of James the magic horse started gallopping getting into the forest it had come from and into the land.

They rode an hour or so until they reached a huge castle…

_The castle of my dreams_, Harry thought amazed. And who wouldn't be. The castle was incredible. It was like a smaller version of Hogwarts. It was exactly the same, as magnificent, as powerful, as beautiful, as amazing, just three stories lower.

They stopped in front of the front steps and dismounted. They walked in, but Harry didn't have time for seeing a thing before a pair of arms enveloped him in an embrace only letting him see dark red hair.

'My Boy, my little boy, please forgive us. We are so sorry. Oh, my boy', the woman hugging him said without releasing him.

Something like a minute later James separated them not being able to say a thing because of his laughter.

Harry stared at his mother smiling widely, emerald eyes sparkling madly. The exact same look was returned to him, with the same emerald glittering eyes, coming from the person he had inherited them from.

'Now, come on,' said his father finally, after controlling his laughter. Putting an arm around his wife's waist and the other around his son's shoulders, he directed them though some corridors and into a small sitting room decorated in Gryffindor colours. 'Harry,' he started after they had al settled down on a big couch in front of the fire, him at his left and his mother at his right, looking at him intently.

'Do you know where you are?' he asked. Harry just shook his head in answer. 'This is the Potter castle. Or should we say the Gryffindor's castle,' he said beaming, receiving a shocked look from Harry. 'It seems that you don't know much,' he continued with a serious tone now. 'Let me explain you. The Potter family, or the Gryffindor family ('cause they are the same) has a much more ancient past that only to the founders time. They are the same since Godric's son, as he changed his surname for security. But that is just too resent. We come from an elven family, and I'm not talking about house elves but about high elves,' he added with an amused smirk. 'Now, we are in the only land in earth that is at the same time part of the Elven Realm. That means that there's no way for any wizard or Muggle to get in here. That also means that a day on earth are six days here. Now, you may be asking yourself why didn't we hide here when we needed to. Well, we also wanted to be able to know about our friends, to help, and I suppose you know about not being able to leave your friends,' he said smiling at him softly. 'Next, why are we here. This may be a bit annoying to you but well… it's another prophecy the cause of this,' this obviously received a grown as an answer. He liked the fact that his parents were with him (if he wasn't dreaming), but another prophecy talking about him wasn't much of an illusion.

'Listen. I know this seems strange and out of place. That is impossible for dead to come back to life, but please believe us,' he continued his expression full with sorrow and looking away. 'The pasteighteen days ('cause that's the time that has passed here since we arrived) we've been searching on everything that has been going on, at least in a general way. We don't know about you, and that's what hurts the most,' he said as he looked deep into harry's eyes. 'We'd like to know about your life, and about yourself. We really don't know a thing. Harry please tell us,' he ended in a pleading tone looking intently at his son.

Harry lowered his head. He didn't have a nice past. They really wanted to know about it, but he knew they wouldn't like it. He didn't. He detested it. All the suffering he had gone through in his past. But if it was true, if his parents were alive and in front of him, they deserved to know. It didn't mattered how bad it was.

'Well, it isn't a happy fairy tail. You, know, after you… died… Dumbledore left me with the Dursleys,' he started but was interrupted by his father.

'The Dursleys! That's where you where! What was Dumbledore thinking! And why didn't you go with Sirius!' he shouted outraged.

'Dad, calm down,' he said in a calming tone. 'Thought you knew, as you got there. I'll tell you about Sirius after. But well, what's done is done and we can't change the past. And the past… As I told you I went to live with the Dursleys. But not a pleasant life. I…' he stopped and took a deep breath, searching for the proper words and for his bravery. 'I was treated like a slave from the first day I can remember' he finally said, looking down at the floor, pain rising in him as the memories of his childhood came back. And he told them everything. He told them how, from the first day, he was punished just for existing. How he had, since he could walk, to do all the chores in the house. Every punishment worst than the other. He told them they never told him he was a wizard, that he had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, that he wasn't aloud to know about his family. That he was taught by fists against his body and the wall coming near to his back at an amazing speed. That he also was taught by starving and sleepless nights. That he was taught not to cry because it meant more chores and punishment. And while he said all this, tears poured out of his eyes as he told these two people he loved so much about his miserable life with the Dursleys.

Then it came his first year at Hogwarts and the summer before it. He told them every detail he could remember. All he felt and went through in his first year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A sad smile appeared on his face as he told them about his first broom ride and about his first adventure with his father's invisibility cloak.

The his second year. It took him quite an effort to tell his parents that he was parseltoung, but they really didn't care. He told them everything about the chamber, the attacks, people thinking it was him (which outraged his father to no end), and Ginny's rescue.

When he told them about his third year it wasn't only his father, but his mother was also fuming after he told them what had happened to Sirius. They both relaxed notoriously when he told them Sirius had escaped and had been freed of the Dementor's kiss. But this relief lasted little as they noticed Harry sighing sorrowfully at the end of this part of the tail.

As he told them about his fourth year his mother was terribly scared as he narrated the three tasks of the triwizard tournament. When he reached the third task tears started rolling again down his cheeks as he remembered all the pain within does memories. By now his mother was hugging him tightly against her chest and his father was stroking his back soothing his pain.

When he started his fifth year he could barely talk between his sobs as the pain overwhelmed him as he remembered every moment of the past year. When he told them about the ministry incident his mother was openly crying with him, pressing him against her chest, and his father was hugging them both from his back. Harry could feel as a couple of tears fall on the back of his neck, telling him his father was also silently crying his best friend's departure.

Half an hour or so later Harry fall asleep in his mother's arms. James took him in his arms and a scared expression appeared on his face, which gladly his wife didn't noticed. The boy was so light for a sixteen year old. Now that he noticed, he seemed a thirteen year old a the most.

He walked slowly though the corridors and up some sets of staircases, until they got to the corridor of the principal dormitories. He walked to the end of the corridor, where three doors awaited, two at each sides and one in front of him. He chose the one at his right and opened it. The room was decorated in royal blue, gold and Gryffindor red. It was an enormous rectangular bedroom with a king side larch bed in front of the door, ten feet away. The curtains around the bed were ten feet tall of an elegant royal blue outlined with gold and the covers were red outlined with gold too. The posts were like swirls of water raising to heaven, lgold threads inlayed in the wood. To the right was a sitting place, with three red and gold couches around a low center table beautifully crafted in larch, with paw-like legs and intrincating runes carved and lined in gold, all in front of a roaring fire. To the left were six feet of room and the a wall covered with fifteen feet tall shelves full of books. The shelves were also of larch and had swirls and circles and spirals carved and lined in gold. Behind the sitting place and some feet away of the bed were a couple of larch doors, with gold handles. Finally, to the far right was a single peace desk again of larch with runes, swirls and paw-like legs. It had many rolls of unused parchment and bottles of ink plus a nice collection of beautiful feather quills, a phoenix feather outstanding petween the rest. A beautiful gold three candle candelabra stood on the small shelf on the desk. Between the book shelves and the bed was a beautiful door-window of larch as the rest of the room, leading to an elegant and large balcony. A water-crystal drop lamp with ten candles hanged from the ceiling, above the space between the bed and the door, another above the sitting place.

He walked to the bed and with a wave of his hand the covers moved away. He lied Harry on the bed and kissed him softly on the forehead, as he used to do when he was baby.


	3. Settling In

Cap Nº 3: Settling in.

Screams. The cruciatus curse. Pain. They were torturing him. Evil. They were killing him. Suffer. The Avada Kedabra. The nightmare of all. Death.

* * *

'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhggg!' he woke up screaming, tears running down his cheeks, just two hours after being left in the room.

What had been that dream. Was it real. Was it Voldemort trying to scare him. If he was, he had done a very good job. He was shaken from the feeling of death and pain that the dream had brought. It was horrible.

While in is thought the door of the room where he was swung open and his father and mother entered, wands at the ready, looking around the room for danger, and then looking at Harry with worried faces.

'What happened, son?' asked his mother, walking to the bed and sitting at his right as he moved away a little for giving her space, though it wasn't necessary. As his father went to sit at his left, Harry observed the room in amazement. He couldn't believe he was laying in such a fancy bed in such a fancy bedroom.

_It wasn't a dream_, he thought. _My parents are here, with me._

But none of the happiness of this last thought was shown in his expression. The dream was still fresh in his mind and all the fear still in his heart and soul.

'Harry, what is it?' asked Lily a bit more urgently as her son didn't answer at the first call, and scared by the haunted look in his eyes.

Harry hesitated a little, but he knew he had to tell them. He had told them about his connection with Voldemort, so it wasn't something bran new. He looked at his mother then at his father, then he told them about his dream. It had been as if he was in nowhere, and images of torture and murder flashed trough his dream-self mind. When he was finished his mother had him in a tight embrace, while stroking his hair softly, soothing the pain and fear. His father ruffled his hair softly and then started rubbing his arms in a calming way. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, until James suggested that they went to sleep. But as his mother stood up, Harry stopped her from leaving by holding her sleeve. Lily smiled softly at him and said 'I won't leave you alone, dear.' She then sat on his bed next to him as he smiled thankfully. She looked at her husband and nodded to the door, smiling. He returned the smile and nodded before leaving the room. Harry moved to his left, leaving enough space for his mother to lay. She stood up and moved the covers away before laying in the bed next to her son. She smiled brightly at him and enveloped him with her arms pressing him against her chest. The rest of the night and half the day Harry and his mother slept peacefully together.

Harry woke up the next afternoon, finding that he was, again, in that luxurious room. Yes, second time he woke here. _This is true! My parents are alive!_ He thought overjoyed. He then looked down at himself and found that he was dressed in a deep blue silk pajama. He smiled and looked around. He went to the sitting place and was fascinated by the beauty and perfect craftsmanship of the center table and beauty and perfection of the couches. Then he went to the desk and was as amazed or more by the shapes carved in the wood and as he realized it was a single peace of wood shaped to be a table, not separated parts. He went then to the doors at the right of the bed and open the nearer to it. It happened to be a walk-in-closet. It had from the most elegant robes to the most common Muggle clothes in it. He then opened the other door that happened to be a bathroom that left in shame the prefects' baths at Hogwarts. He yelped overjoyed at the sight and started pouring of all essences and oils and waters in the tub. It was quickly filled and he undressed himself and then jumped in the pool. He stayed there for an hour or two, until he was as wrinkled as a raisin. He then went back to the wardrobe and chose some black trousers, white t-shirt and black trainers, and took also a black hoody that he tied around his neck. He left the room, but noted a little problem. He didn't know the place. Then he remembered that at least the outside was the same as Hogwarts, just smaller. He turned left (his only option) and started walking down the hall. After wandering around he finally found a set of staircases and started descending. He recognized this as the main stairs as they went down in a spiral way. He went down two stories and he reached the first floor. He looked around and recognized the hall his father had lead them trough the last night. He started walking until he heard some footsteps. A moment later his mother was in front of him smiling brightly.

'So you finally decided to wake up' she said smirking, to which Harrychuckled merrily. 'Come on. We are having lunch by now, and you haven't eaten very well, I noticed. So we'll have to start by taking care of that,' and she turned around and stared walking again, this time followed by her son.

They walked through some corridor, turning left and right a couple of times till they reached a large larch door. Her mother opened it and they entered a dining hall. As he entered, Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. The table was of larch as all the castle wooden parts seemed to be. It was for twenty or thirty people, Harry estimated. Portraits of landscapes and magical and non-magical animals hanged from the walls as did a beautiful crystal wall candelabra every ten feet. Two more huge crystal lamps hanged from the ceiling with thirty candles each. His father was sitting at the head of the table at the other end of the room, on a larch chair a little fancier than the others. To more seats were served at both sides of his father. His mother motioned him to the right side of the table and he walk to sit next to his father, a dazed by the overwhelming beauty of the place.

'Not used to your own social level?' asked his father teasingly, though Harry noticed seriousness in his eyes, but he just answered smiling. He sat and noticed that even though the place looked so elegant, the table was set in a very common stile. They started eating in silence until his father talked again. 'Harry, would you tell us about this last summer? Last night you fell asleep before you could.' Harry nodded in answer and started telling the story.

This last summer had been really tough. From Sirius death to the nightmares with Voldemort, the ministry event, and the visions, he was really in a bad state. The depression within Sirius death had stopped him from eating and sleeping as did the nightmares and visions. As he told this, he had stopped eating as hunger had left him. His mother stood up and rounding the table behind his father and went to hug him from his back. 'Shhh, my boy. It's OK' his mother whispered in his ear soothingly.

'I'll teach you Occlumency' his father said in a decisive tone.

'You can?' Harry asked his eyes shining eagerly.

'Yes, obviously' answered his father smiling. 'And don't worry, I won't teach you as Snivellus did. It really is easy. You just have to find the way.'

'What I think is the priority is Harry's health' her mother interrupted. 'We could use a Nutritional Potion. I know it isn't healthy, but just once a week it'll be OK. For the rest, you'll have to start eating better' she said this last sentence looking directly in his eyes. 'You'll stop blaming yourself of Sirius death and we'll have to start your training.' At this point Harry stared at her in confusion. 'I think we have to tell you the whole story from the beginning.'

'Harry, we told you last night that the Potters and the Gryffindors are the same,' started his father. 'We also told you that we came from an elven family. Well, it happens that is not only from an ancient couple of elves who's son married a wizard, but also many of her ('cause it was a she-half-elf) descendants, married other elves, and one of them was my father, and his mother was also an elf. That means that I'm something like a three-quarters-elf,' he said moving some of his shoulder-length hair behind his ear showing the characteristic elven pointed ears. 'Now, you are a half or a bit less elven. That gives you a very long life, though not immortal, most of their power, which are mostly healing ones, and their natural martial fighting skills. Now, from your mother's side. She is, really a Muggle born, but she was born with a very special ability. She is what's called a Shadowmancer. Shadowmency is a kind of magic that has even more control over the shadow element than the shadow elementals. And by the way, elementals are a kind of magic folks that can control one or more elements. Back to Shadowmancers, the ability is inherited as magic, so that means you're a Shadowmancer too. The facts that we're in a war and what the prophecy Dumbledore heard says, tells that we have to train you. And also the fact that if you don't learn how to use your powers to full strength it could be dangerous for others and for yourself. And I also think that you'd like to now how to use this special powers you have,' ended his father smiling brightly.

Harry barely noticed his father and mother smiling at him as he sat there in shock with his mouth slightly open staring at some point in the wall far behind his mother's left. He sat there for a minute until he was able to go back to reality and smile wide and mischievously.

As Lily noted the smile on her son's face, hers faded as she recognized that smile from James when he was ready for a prank. 'Oh, he inherit that smile from you' she groaned.

'So, you said that there was a Malfoy in your same year' James said in a casual tone to his son, as if he hadn't heard Lily's words, as his smile widened and turned malicious.

'Yes,' answered Harry in the same casual tone.

'Well, we have to start your training, so we have to schedule this,' said his father beaming.

'I want to start with Occlumency. If there something I don't want is having to continue having more classes than needed with Snape,' Harry interrupted his father.

'Good. We could leave Occlumency for the time after lunch when you're fully awaken. Then I think your mother could teach you Shadowmency after supper as at that times shadows are longer. It isn't good to teach Occlumency for longer than an hour so between the end of that class and supper I could teach you to use your elven power. And for normal magic and non-magic skills we could leave the morning,' ended his father in a decisive tone.

'Yeah, it sounds good,' said his mother.

'I only have one problem' started Harry receiving questioning looks from his parents. 'I don't know the castle,' he ended smiling sheepishly.

'Well that's for you to discover, but I'll give you a start,' said his father.' The first floor is for halls of all kinds and the kitchen, the second and third are for bedrooms and the froth for training rooms (my Hogwarts has seven stories without counting the towers). I'll only tell you that there are five towers. There are two stories of dungeon, held alchemy laboratories, store rooms and dark arts training rooms, also ritual rooms. But that's only one half of the dungeons. And I don't mean one story, but the half of the underground. The other half is an inner Quidditch pitch used in winter' he ended beaming at him.

'We have a Quidditch pitch?' Harry asked nearly shouting.

'Obviously,' said his father. 'What did you think? No Potter can live without Quidditch. And we also have a professional sized one out side at the back of the castle.

'I want to test that one before any training starts,' Harry demanded to his father who beamed madly at him as he stood up and motioned him to follow him.


	4. Two Months, Ten Days

Cap Nº 4: Two Months, Ten Days.

That afternoon Harry, James and Lily had the best of their days riding all special Brooms that they had in the castle which were even better than the Firebolt. They played "handball on brooms" with the Quaffle. And then father and son played a seeker competition. Surprising his parents greatly, Harry won the game with unbelievable advantage.

The following day Harry started his training. He had had another nightmare, but it had been just another of Riddle's "fun" sessions torturing a Muggle.

That morning, at seven o'clock after breakfast, he started his non-magical fighting training, they started with unarmed fighting, martial arts that lasted, as all other lessons, three hours. After a half hour rest he started, with his mother, his magic studies. They began with a review of his first year at Hogwarts.

During lunch, Harry did nothing but eat and insist to his father that he hurry up so that they could start the Occlumency lesson. All his father did was to snicker amusedly at his restless son. After the half an hour break that was lunch, his father took him to an empty room in the fourth floor.

'Now, how Snape taught you was just a way of pleasing his sadistic ways,' started his father smirking at him. 'Now, I'll go in your mind but I won't seek for anything. What I want you to do is to close your eyes and imagine that you are in your mind. Just that. No physical form, that comes alone when you get to know it,' Harry obeyed each of his fathers instructions while breathing slowly and steadily. 'Good,' he heard his father say a little distant. 'That is it. Relax, don't concentrate in anything. Just let yourself be itself alone. It's you in your world,' as his father spoke, the words seemed every second a bit more distant that before. Suddenly he felt his mind been taken to somewhere he didn't know but knew at the same time. It was a strange chamber, and as he looked around he noticed it was really a maze. To the right of the corridor where he was, the place was very well illuminated and had a very comfortable atmosphere. On the contrary, to his left the place turned so dark he could barely see ten feet away. A moment later his father appeared soundlessly next to him.

'Hi Harry,' said his father smirking. The words made Harry's head ache and he felt his mind being invaded. 'I'm surprised at how little time it took you,' commented his father, casually. 'Amazingl, just forty five minutes. You seem to have a bit of a gift, but your mum did too. Now, try to push me away from here. I won't oppose too much resistance.

Harry head was aching terribly by now. The strange presence that was his father in his mind was terribly disturbing and he really thought it would be easy to throw his father away considering it was precisely what he wanted. Annoying him to no end, his father continue talking about trivial and careless matters. Harry started concentrating, shutting off his father's voice. Then he started forcing his father out. Concentrating hard he imagine a kind of force pushing is father out from his mind. Unconsciously he took this force as wind. With strong draughts he forced his father out till he felt his father left in his own accord.

'Very well done, son,' said his father cheerfully as Harry fell to his knees, his pounding temples increasing his headache, and completely exhaust. 'You pushed me half the way out before we ran out of time. Now you have a half hour rest and then we start with your elven training. I'll tell you, thas and Shadowmency are the most difficult. This' because they have nothing to do with wizard magic.

Harry had his well earned half an hour rest and then his father lead him out to the grounds of the castle. They went out and into the forest that surrounded the castle. The walked for fifteen minutes more or less until they reached a clearing. Against his times in the Forbidden Forest, here he felt secure and protected. Maybe the fact that he was with his father helped and also the fact that he was in elven territory. But he somehow knew it wasn't that. He felt he belonged to the forest. He felt that he finally was at home. The smile he had been wearing all the day widened as the feeling of freedom and belonging grew within him. As they reached the center clearing his father turned around to look at him and his smile also widened as he watched his son founding his real self.

'It's nice, isn't it?' asked James to his son looking at some trees distractedly, though he continued before any answer, 'the feeling that the forest gives.'

'It's to be at home,' answered Harry, finally. 'I've never feel this good.'

'Well, Harry. You surprise me again. I didn't expected you to be so close to your elf as you are. But we have to get started, and we have all in all half an hour less because of the trip here and back. Look, I told you that elven magic is mostly healing. Well, it's _mostly_. There's a part of their magic unique among magic folks. It isn't really that most of their magic is for healing, but that that I the mostly known one. The other is called _War Magic_. It's a special kind of magic thatrisesby itselfwhen fighting. This is something similar to adrenaline, but instead of preparing you for danger, it floods you body with this magic and prepares you for long and draining battle. This kind of magic also fills your weapon, giving it unique power that only an elf can have. We'll start with a little fight with swords. Here, in the woods, your elven part will rise easier than anywhere else, so I think you may receive help from it. Also you may have inherit, from your grandfather that natural skill with the sword,' he ended a little less cheerfully.

So that they did. His father conjured a pair of swords, one a little smaller than the other, and they started fighting. Against his second year with Gryffindor's sword, he felt strangely comfortable with this sword. He felt as his hand grabbed he weapon in a perfect way and as a strange power rose within him and flooded his body, exactly as his father had described it. They fought for the whole two hours and a half that they had till James called an end and Harry fell flat on his back exhausted.

'Very, _very_ well done Harry!' exclaimed his father. 'You really seem to be a natural, so this and non magic skills will go really faster. You did brilliant, son,' he ended offering a hand to him so he could stand, and whenthe teemrose, he was hugged by his overjoyed father.

This continued for a whole two months in which his father decided that it was a good idea to attack him at night for heightening his senses. He really didn't think it was a bad idea but he didn't like the idea of been soaked with ice cold water at midnight.

Through this two months he had developed a very well formed and strong body. Having a vial of Nutritional Potion per week had helped greatly and it wasn't terribly against human nature. All the training he went through had built his body in a tough way. And he liked it. Learning the hard way was great in his opinion, as he learned first handed and not through books or others' words.

He had learned how to use the long and short sword and the bow and arrows. Now he was learning, or was going to learn how to use the spear, daggers, throwing daggers, shurikens (throwing stars) Katana - Wakizashi (Japanese long and short swords) the axe, the chain, (throwing) knives, Kun Fu, Karate, and so on. Being an elf, his fighting skills were incredible and being a Shadowmancer also helped in being a light fighter. His elven training was going great as did his Shadowmency. He had been also learning the scouting arts and how to nearly LIVE on the trees. He had almost mastered Occlumency and was now for Legilimency. But best of all he had learned how to apparate _silently_, wandless magic _and_ how to ride a _unicorn_.

Two days before the two months had passed, he was at lunch with his parents listening to one of the Marauders' pranks as his mother glared disapprovingly at her husband, when he started thinking seriously about Remus.

'Dad,' he interrupted James with a serious tone. 'I really think I should go and see Remus.

'Why is it, dear?' asked his mother with a questioning expression.

'Well, I saw he had been terribly affected by Sirius' death, next to yours. I seriously doubt that he could also go through his best friends' son-godson's disappearance.'

'Maybe,' said his father, suddenly also serious. 'You're right. I wouldn't be able to cope with it either. If you go at least we will give him some trust and reassurance. But you have to come back. You know you have four hours, and it can't be a second later if you want it to work.'

'I know, Dad,' he said dutifully. 'Don't worry, at least not about me. You know how lethal depression is. This may have only been ten days, but death takes…' he left the sentence uncompleted as he sighed heavily.

'Don't worry. Tomorrow at midnight is the Time of Coincidence,' said Lily reassuringly. 'Just be silence and careful.'

'Can he come?' he suddenly asked after a brief silence. 'I don't mean tomorrow's night, but maybe I can go a second time, explain more deeply and could bring him here. I… Well, I really miss him, so… We could leave a letter saying I'm OK, that Remus' coming with me, and something to my friends.

'Yeah, a Personal Letter will do,' said his father telling he didn't objected.

'A what?' asked Harry confused.

'Oh, a Personal Letter,' repeated his mother and the she started explaining what it was.


	5. Rescuing Remus

Cap Nº 5: 'Rescuing' Remus.

That night Harry went to bed but couldn't properly fall asleep until long past midnight. He woke up next day at six thirty, as usual, and went for a shower, careful not to meet his father unexpectedly in his way. It happened that his father had decided to have a peaceful day, so Harry was able to change to proper clothes and eat breakfast relaxed. The training went as always, but instead of going to bed after Shadowmency, the three of them sat in one of the many sitting rooms of the castle, waiting for the hour before midnight to come. They talked about Harry's journey to 12 Grimmaud Place, where they knew Remus was.

An hour before midnight they went outside and the three of them whistled, all in different ways and tunes. Less than a minute after the calls, three magnificent unicorns emerged from the woods and stopped in front of them bowing their heads as the three humansmirrored the accion. The one in front of James was the same one that had gone to him and Harry when the boy arrived, who's name was _Morchant_ (Shadow in elvish). Lily's was an incredibly beautiful white unicorn mare with golden and silver stripes on her main and tail with deep blue eyes named _Undomiel_ (Evenstar). But over all, Harry's was the most majestic an powerful looking of the three of them. It's true that Potter women rode White unicorns and men rode Black or War unicorns, of the most powerful ones, but Harry's, was a _Night Unicorn._ Powerful among the powerful, this raze of unicorns was nearly extinct or very well hidden, and nowadays they weren't seen by humans. This midnight stallion (and I mean midnight sky colour, not black, you know, deep violet with black and deep blue) was slightly bigger than his father's. His main and tail had tiny silver dots here and there that looked like stars and its silvery white horn was easily confused with a Patronus. His real name was '_Full Moon Night_' because if you looked him in the eyes from above the circle that was the horn looked like a fool moon in a clear night. He called him _Night,_ _Moon_ or sometimes _Full Moon_ for short.

The three of them petted their mounts before mounting and start riding southwest to the apparation point, which was a few square yards (meters) of the beach, just where water touched the sand. They arrived five minutes to twelve. Lily and James hugged their son, bead him good bye and his mother also pecked him on each cheek and the forehead. Harry returned both cheek pecks and the looked at the moon. Precisely a minute left. He hugged a last time both of his parents and then step in the water. He looked at the moon again and reached his magic to the earth's natural satellite. There were ten seconds to midnight. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. He disapparated.

He arrived in Grimmaud Place, in front of number twelve, which, against his first visit, was now visible to him.

_Sirius_, he thought sorrowfully looking at his godfather's house and prison. _Why did you have to go? Come back, please._

A single tear ran down his cheek as he melted in the shadows and moved into the house, then continued up stairs until he reached Remus' bedroom, pushing his sorrow away. He stole in front of the door and flicked his hand. The next moment the door was one-way see-through. He looked around the room until he found Remus' bed. The man was laying on the bed in an uneased sleep, shifting on his bed and rolling from side to side muttering incomprehensible words.

He countered the charm on the door, and turning again into shadow, he went into the room. He got near Remus and was able to hear his mumbling and understand it slightly. All the happiness that once was in Harry's heart went away as he saw and felt the pain and sorrow in each of his friend's words and as he felt the weakness of the man. Harry's elven senses told him that Remus was barely alive, held only by his magic. His life force by itself, Harry noted, will hold him alive for only four days and with the help of his magic force, and with all the luck of the world, he'll last twelve or thirteen days.

He kneeled down next to the bed and started shaking the man awake softly. 'Remus. Remus, wake up. Remus-' He was cut off as his friend abruptly woke up and rose pointing his wand at him. But before the man could do anything, Harry had thrown himself in his arms, hugging him fiercely, and stopping any movement.

'Ha- Harry? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming?' muttered Remus, stuttering.

'No, Remus, it's Voldemort,' Harry started sarcastically, smiling brightly. But then he whispered soothingly 'Yeah. It's me.'

'Where have you been? How are you? Why did you leave?' Remus started asking very fast as he broke the embrace.

'One at a time, Moony,' he answered smirking as he used his friend's Marauder's name and received another smirk as answer. 'Listen. This'll be a bit of a shock. Not in the bad way, but shocking nevertheless. _Please_ don't interrupt me.' After this he started telling the story of what had just happened two months, ten days ago. When he said that his parents were alive, he saw that Remus unstable consciousness was being lost and had to hold him. As he held his shoulders he silently used an elven healing spell helping him to stay awake for the whole tale. After this, he continued his story. When he finally ended his two last months' tale, which amazingly took only three and a half hours, Remus was looking at him in utter shock, barely staying awaken.

'James and Lily… James and Lily are alive,' Moony mumbled to himself while smiling brightly. 'I want to go. Harry, take me with you please,' he ended in a firm and decisive tone.

'Yes,' answered Harry, smiling softly. 'But tomorrow.'

'Now. I want you to **_eat_** today. Remus,' he started seriously. 'You're barely alive, and that's only because of your magic. I guess that you were asleep only because you blacked out. Please, eat something,' he ended pleadingly looking deep into the older man's eyes. Remus tore his eye from Harry's and nodded ashamed.

'I'll come tomorrow at midnight,' he said a moment later, standing. 'Don't prepare or pack anything. We'll do that in the four hours we have. Ok?'

'Yeah,' nodded Remus in the middle of a yawn.

'You better go to sleep,' said Harry a little amused. 'And, anyway, I have to go. Good night Remus,' Harry ended in a whisper as he turned into shadow and left the room, making sure that his friend was asleep when he left.

The next five days the training continued as always with the exception that the magical practice period were used to do the Personal Letter that they were going to leave at Grimmaud Place. Considering the advance and ancient magic used in crating that letters, it took them nearly four complete sessions to create it completely and to teach Harry how to use the letter.

The fifth day at night they left at the same hour that the last time, they rode for the same amount of time and ended in the same place. Both of his parents hugged Harry goodbye and then Harry concentrated on the moon so he could know when midnight will be. When the time came he apparated away and reappeared silently in front of Grimmaud Place as the last time. He turned into shadow and went in and up to Remus' bedroom. Still as a shadow he went in and found that Remus was peacefully asleep in his bed. He shifted back to human as he set a silencing charm to the room. He kneeled down next to Moony's bed and shook him awake softly. He muttered, 'Come on wake up, Remus. We have to go. Wake up man,' he ended a little louder and for the second time in two occasions he had Remus' wand tip pressed against his neck.

'Nice wand tip, but I don't like it on my neck,' he voiced sarcastically

'Harry!' nearly shouted Remus as he hugged the boy as strong as his weak muscles allowed him.

'We're lucky that I set a silencing charm. But that doesn't matter now. Let's start packing your things for leaving.'

'You know, I wouldn't had believed you if you hadn't mentioned the castle' Remus commented as they threw all of Remus' clothes and belongings in his trunk, after enlarging it's inside tothrice its normal size.

An hour or so latter they where ready and only had to wait for the required hour to come. Remus sat on his bed breathing tiredly as Harry sat on the desk's chair.

'Harry, how've you been? I mean about… Sirius?' Moony asked quietly.

'Doing well' answered the boy softly. 'Mum and Dad have helped a lot, I don't think I could've cope with it alone, being that I wasn't here, with you to talk about it.'

'Do you really think that talking with me would've help?' asked the man incredulous.

'Yes, obvious!' exclaimed Harry looking incredulous at Remus, taken quite aback that the werewolf felt so distant from his life. 'You were the only one that was able to talk to me about my parents and Sirius as they where. Many here know them, but not the same way you did. You know them as the people they are and not like the heroes or criminals people think they were.'

Remus just beamed at him as they continued waiting in silence. A few minutes later Remus broke the silence again. 'Do you think they'll be angry at me? I mean, for thinking Sirius a murderer and never helping him and searching for the truth?'

'We talked many times about what had happened since their departure and to be sincere, they were really annoyed by the popular reaction (Dad was outraged). It took quite a long talk to convince them that it was in the past, and it couldn't be changed. Luckily they had nothing against you. They know they would have mistrusted him the same way you did, were they in your place. You really don't need to worry by now,' he ended reassuringly.

'OK, we better get going. There's only an hour left and you have to take me,' said Remus as both of them stood up and shrunk his trunk and put it in his coat pocket.

Harry took hold of Remus arm and shifted both of them into shadows. They moved down stairs and went to the actually empty kitchen were Harry left the Personal Letter, and then out of the building. Harry then shifted them back to humans. Someone that wasn't a shadow-elemental or mancer had to gradually get used to be turned into shadow. They did more stops, each one later then the other, and when they where in Easter Island, Harry turned them into shadows and did the last jump as they appeared in the sea with the water to their knees near the island. The apparition point ofthe Earth's Elven Land was just a 100 yards (90 meters) away. Harry stopped there and looked at the half moon up in the sky. Five seconds. Three. Two. One. He disapparatedboth of them.

They apparated in the same place from where Harry had left the lands. Remus fell to his knees in pain as Harry had when his father had forcefully apparated him in the island. Harry offered Remus a hand to help him stand up, which was gratefully accepted.

As the man stood, Harry whistled sharply calling Night to him. A minute or so later he saw Moon (Night) and his parents, James on Morchant and Lily on Undomiel, half a mile away (800m) and a few seconds later they were in front of them.

'Moony, ol' friend!' said Prongs excitedly as he jumped off Morchant and went to hug Remus slapping him on the back as Remus did so.

'Remus!' shrieked Lily throwing herself to the man's arms and embracing him so tightly he quickly turned blue.

'Mum, you're suffocating him' Harry said through a light snicker. Lily instantly freed the man, just after pecking him on both cheeks.

After the greetings they mounted, Harry taking Remus with him, and then started the ride towards the castle. They rode in silence the miles at a break neck speed. In just forty minutes later they were back in front of the castle. They dismounted and after petting their magical friends they went in to the castle.

'This is unfair' said Remus as they walked through the entrance hall. 'You are the same as when you died and I… I'm old,' he ended groaning morosely. The only thing the Potters could give as an answer was laughing.

'Well, younger than you or not, I'll live loner than you being three quarters elf,' James was able to say after gaining some control over his laughter.

'Even more unfair!' he said groaning at his misfortune.

'And who said life was fair?' asked Harry smirking amusedly at the man.

'Oh, Harry, help me at least,' groaned Remus again and then he mumbled to himself, loud enough for the others to here 'With friends like these, who needs foes.' The Potters again laughed at the saying and both black haired men couldn't stop till they reached somewhere to sit and control themselves, in one of the family sitting rooms.


	6. The Personal Letter

A/N: hi people. Sorry, really sorry for the delay but I just remembered that I hadn't write this chapter and had written the next one xD. Really sorry guys but its quite a different chapter compared to the others and breaks my writing pattern xP. Stupid words. Whatever, I leave u 2 RR .

And before I forget, thanx for the reviews to all of you. You May continue xP xD.

If u have bn askin' yourselves why I don rite a disclaimer, its because I know its boring xD

**Cap 6:** **_The Personal Letter._**

Ron woke up early that morning of August 7th. Well, he had since that horriblenight of his best mate's birthday when they discovered that he had disappeared. His sister, Ginny, his first and actual girlfriend, Hermione, and himself hadn't sleep well the past ten days. Going to bed forced by Mrs. Weasley, falling asleep long passed midnight and waking up at five in the morning, the actual condition of the three youngsters wasn't what we could call healthy. They have barely eaten since that eventful day and the lack of restful sleep affected them greatly. You couldn't tell who was worst. Maybe Ginny who's haunted look depressed the whole house population, or Hermione who showed her sorrow physically and had fainted the day before, or Ron who simply couldn't believe that his best friend was missing, and was slowly falling in a black hole of pain and sorrow.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and rolled out of his bed in the Order HeadQuarters. The first couple of days after Harry's disappearance he had woke up pleading that when he got to the kitchen Harry will happily greet him, but now his absence was hitting him forcefully. And not only his absence but the very likely possibility that his friend was dead or being tortured by Voldemort himself and his bunch of Death Eaters. That possibility had being removed, because that according to Snape's reports, Voldemort was also looking for Harry. But Ron knew of many other horrible and bloody fates his best friend could be actually facing. He slowly walked out of his room and into the bathroom for a long anad cold shower that effectively woke him up. He got dressed and then went down stairs to the kitchen to wait ror the rest to come down. As he descended the stairs he met his sister and his girlfriend, that had the same haunted and sorrowful look in their eyes. With his left arm around his girfriend's waist and his right hand holding his sister's left one, the three slowly walked downstairs.

What they found there was really unexpected. The rest of the inhabitants in the house were already there all sitting around the table with a mixture of emotions showed on their faces and eyes. The trio went nearer and fear rose within them as they noticed that Remus was missing. They looked around and were slightly surprise to see that professor Dumbledore was there too. They moved forwards and were able to see that what the group of adults was looking at was a letter in Dumbledore's hands.

'What's that?' asked Ron making the whole group jump out of their skin startled by their presence in the room which was, until then, unnoticed. They all looked at them with pained and sympathetic expressions.

'What is it?' asked Ginny in a nervous and impatient tone.

'It's a letter' Molly Weasley stated the obvious, being interrupted by her youngest son. 'We can all see that' growled the teen. Molly just sighed and continue. 'From Harry'

'WHAT!' shouted the trio tears pouring wildly from the girls eye and everyone could see that Ron was barely containing them.

The three ran to Dumbledore and Hermione snatched the parchment from his hands. Molly was opening her mouth to reprimand them when Dumbledore slowly shook his head telling her that their worries were more that enough excuse.

The trio took their seats and started reading the letter, both girls crying openly and Ron's pain was visible in the barely contained tears in his eyes.

_Esteemed Order and Dear Friends:_

_I know what the Order members must be thinking "What if it's a trap. What if it burns our hands" and so on. It's difficult to proove that it's me, Harry, the one writing this letter and that I'm not being forced to do so. But maybe the fact that I'm saying this may be a reassurance that's ME writing the letter. Also I now that you have checked if it is charmed and you have found a lot of enchantments and charms and even what may be consider as dark magic within it, but at least trust this letter._

_Now, I know you're asking yourselves if I'm OK, where I am, how I got there, and so on. Many of these questions I can't answer them, because I would be being disloyal to those actually with me. But well, I'll answer the ones I can:_

**_How am I?_**_ I'm OK… No, I'm better that ever, never ever I've been this good and having so much fun. Really guys, if it makes you feel a little set out, sorry, but it's the truth._

**_Where am I?_**_ Can't tell, sorry, really, but it will endanger my companions._

**_How I got here? _**_Also can't tell. Again sorry (too many sorry's, really)_

_You May be asking yourselves **if I'm going back**, and if I am, **when?** I'm, going back, mmm, by the end of September. I know Hermione, my studies. Don't worry, I'm here with someone that can easily outmatch you when it comes to studying and forcing the others to do so._

Here, Hermione blushed deep red.

_Please believe me, I'm Harry and I'm writing this in my own accord. This letter has many spells in it but its for security. OK, Mad-Eye, I'll please you. My father's animagus form was a Stag as is my _Patronus_. And in Sirius' house, the Order Headquarters, there's a portrait of Mrs. Black which everyone would like to burn to hell._

_On the other hand, Remus is with me. He'll get back with me in September, and don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'm pushing food down his throat._

_Take care all of you, farewell._

_Harry James Potter._

As Ginny ended reading the letter aloud, and Hermione lay it on the table, all women in the room were openly crying, even professor McGonagall. The fact that Harry wasn't coming back brought sadness to all the assembled group (except Snape, though his eyes where darkened).

'How can we know Potter wrote this letter?' growled Moody glaring suspiciously at the piece of parchment.

'The facts he wrote are things only he could've known,' stated Ron in a quiet voice impregnated with sorrow.

'Mr. Weasley is right Alastor,' said Dumbledore in his usual calm tone, though there was no twinkle in his eyes.

'The writing is also his,' stated Hermione in the same quiet and sorrowful tone that Ron had used. 'I know his writing perfectly and can tell you that I'm a 100 sure that this is Harry handwriting.'

'It could've been copied from somewhere. A third year level charm dose that; they only need something written by him' said Snape with his usual cold tone.

'It's very difficult that you may have noticed,' started Ron bitterly, looking at the adults in the room. 'Considering your lack of closeness to Harry, but **_we_** can tell you this letter was written by his hand and with his heart. We know the way Harry writes and the way he pours his feeling in the parchment. You may not believe us but **we** know this is Harry's,' he ended, his eyes glittering with unshed tears but staring firmly to the adults in the room, who looked at him with a mixture of amazement and sympathy, except Snape who stared emotionlessly.

'Ron's right,' supported Hermione with a firm tone even thought tears ran down her cheek uncontrollably, clenching the letter in he tight fist. 'You also have written to friends, and have received letters from friends, and know that when you read one there are not only written words, but also all the feelings that your friend directs to you…' she was interrupted as the parchment that was now in her hand started glowing a soft cream green light.

She let it drop with a surprised yelp, holding Ron's hand instinctively, but when the glowing stopped not even ten seconds later, she picked it up immediately. She unfold the paper and when she looked at it, her eyes opened wide as fried eggs.

'What is it?' asked Ginny, talking for the first time since she read the letter.

'It changed!' squealed Hermione and started reading:

_'Hey guys!_

_It's Harry again. -What a news-. _

_Whatever, that was James (one of the people here). Now, this is a Personal Letter, and if Dumbledore knows about them, it doesn't matter because I know for a fact that he won't be able to undo it. I know, I was a bit frivolous in the past letter._

_Really guys, don't worry, I'm perfectly OK, except for having James waking me with ice cold water��but that isn't the point. I'm going back on September the 30th, so there's no need to worry. Just make me a favor Mione, please write down the Sorting Hat's song. I want to know if he'll give another warning directly or discreetly._

_Now, you lot, you better continue training yourselves and the DA in my absence or I'll make sure Voldemort seems your favourite grandma, understood? Hope you did . This is important for yours and the school's security, and for you to be able to kick some Death Eaters ass. Make it look as if you had stopped training, but continue secretly. Make sure that there are NO portraits in the Room of Requirements while training, because I noticed last June that they are good spies. If there are non, Dumbledore won't know about your training._

_On the other hand I'll ask you to HAVE FUN. Because I'm having loads of it it here. –YEEEES we are xD- James, geroff! He's desperating. But that doesn't matter. –You're bad T-T you don't care about me.- Why should I?… Don't care about him. He just wants all the attention to himself. So, it goes: don't worry, fun, training, fun, secrecy to the Order, fun, kick Death Eaters' butts, fun… +You like fun, don't you+ yes I do, Lil. Is there any problem+No, there isn't, Dear.+ She's Lily, the adult mind in here . -And I'm not an adult/you don'tact likeone/ (AN: that's Lily and Harry.)_

_Ah, please say hullo to Neville and Luna for me, would ya? Thanks!_

_Bye guys, see ya!_

_Harry.-_

_PS.: I'm no a vampire or a necromancer by the way. You'll understand in a couple of minutes if Dumbledore knows. _

'What does it says!' asked Molly Weasley urgently as Hermione finished reading the letter.

'What! I just read it!' she said withan incredulouslook on her face, looking at the redheaded mother and then ather friend and boyfriend. Then she asked 'You heard me, didn't you?

'Yes' both answered nodding fervently.

'What's this Albus?' asked McGonagall worriedly to the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. 'I just saw Miss Granger mouthing what she read, and couldn't even understand her!'

'I don't know. I have my suspicious, but it's nearly impossible,' said the aged man in a low tone, more to himself than answering the transfiguration teacher's question. 'It may be…' he continued mumbling then asked, 'Could I have that letter for a moment, Miss Granger?' and took the parchment as the teen girl offered it to him, nodding in thanks. He started walking around the room, jinxing the letter once every now and then, and muttering to himself who knows what.

'Actually' he started after ten minutes of studying the piece of paper, 'I'm ninety percent sure that this is what I think it is.'

'Care to enlighten us with your assumption?' scowled Snape in what seemed more an order rather than a request.

'Yes, Severus. I think this is a Personal Letter' answered Dumbledore calmly, not caring about the ruthless tone of the potion master while handing the letter to Hermione who took it carefully from his hands.

'Harry said that,' said Ron matter-of-factly having all the adults in the room staring at him. 'What?'

'Did you say something bro?' asked Fred.

Ron looked at Mione and Ginny for support and then at Fred in disbelief.

'Care to put some light in this?' growled Moody in his usual bad temper looking at Dumbledore, dismissing Ron's unheard words.

'But the knowledge to do one is supposed to be lost!' said Mr. Weasley before Albus could answer, eyes wide in astonishment.

'At least for human kind it is but-' started Albus again but was newly interrupted by Tonks.

'What do you mean with "For Human Kind"?'

'Just that. Humans have lost the knowledge of how to do one, but other kinds know how. Though I don't like who those other kinds are' ended the headmaster with a second thought.

'What's that supposed to mean, Albus?' asked Molly worriedly.

'That, of what I know, vampires and necromancers are two of the kinds that know about these letters,' ended the man looking older than he had in long, long time.

'What! But then… but that means… it can't be true!' stuttered Mrs. Weasley voicing the horror that overwhelmed all the others in the room except for Ron, Mione and Ginny. The three of them where gathered in a small circle discussing their possibilities.

'They can't know what Harry didn't write to them' whispered Hermione.

'We noticed that, luv' said Ron, making her blush slightly.

'Shut it you two. We know the truth, but mom is going nuts,' Ginny hissed looking sternly at her friend and brother. 'She really thinks Harry has turned into a vampire or has learned necromancy. But how can we tell them if they aren't supposed to know?'

'Maybe there's something written for professor Dumbledore or someone else,' suggested Hermione. As if in queue the headmaster turned to them and asked, 'Miss Granger, could I have another look at that letter?' Hermione just handed the parchment to the aged man and continue talking with her friends.

As Albus took the letter it started glowing cream ochre light. He dropped it in surprised and, as before, it stopped glowing five or more seconds latter. He picked it up and read:

_Professor Dumbledore:_

_I know you are worried and a little angry because I left, but let me tell you that I was kidnapped, and didn't leave on my own accord (though I don't regret it). I know that you want me to go back to the Dursleys because of the wards that my blood relatives activate, but they are USELESS. Yes, useless, because, if you remember well enough, I told you that Voldemort used MY blood to give himself a new body. Also, since I came to Hogwarts I have considered the castle my home and not the Dursley's house. So that means that non of the requirements are filled. On the other hand the place where I am is even more secure than Hogwarts itself so there really is no need to worry._

_You May be asking yourself how I did this letter. I can't tell you what kind I am for knowing how to create a Personal Letter, but I can tell you that I'm not a vampire nor necromancer neither a demon if that worries you. I will ask you to please tell this to Mrs. Weasley after you read this letter, and yes, you will be able to do so._

_See you on September the 30th, headmaster._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry Potter.-_

Albus stared at the letter for long minutes after he finished reading it. Harry's words were so impartial and devoid of emotion that it hurt him. He knew that it hadn't been the smartest of ideas to stop talking to him last year, and as his friends had tell, the emotions burned in every word, or the lack ofthem in this case, was palpable. And the worst of it was that he deserved it. He had been _cruel_ with the boy, locking him up in the Dursleys' and not talking to him or explaining until it was too late. He regret it all, but it was written past and couldn't be changed. The codlness in the words was nothing compared with all the suffering he had caused him. He deserved more hate than many, but he just received a emotionless letter, but maybe the boy knew how much it would hurt him.

'Don't worry Molly,' said in a tone devoid of emotion and his eyes empty of any of their characteristic twinkle. Betraying his tone and expression, the pain and sorrow that caused Harry's words was reflected in those deep blue orbs in such a way that they even seemed darkened by it. He raised his head from the parchment and looked at the Weasley matriarch. 'He says that he isn't a vampire nor necromancer. Neither a demon if that worries you. Though he doesn't tell what he is,' he ended with a heavy sigh.'

'Albus, why can't _we_ know what he says?' Molly asked worriedly.

'As I told you, this is a Personal Letter,' he started looking at each one andall the presents and stopping for longer on the three underage wizards and witches. 'These letters, as you know, can't be done by wizards and witches as the knowledge of how to do them has been hidden to us. But that doesn't mean that some of us still remember what are these letters,' he sighed, stopping for a few seconds before continuing. 'They are, in a way, many letters, put together, one over another, and fused to make one piece of parchment. The writer can decide who can read what or just say that something can be read by anyone. But these charms aren't common wizard ones. It's ancient and sometimes considered Dark Magic, that requires a lot of power, time and concentration, and if stories are right, some of the stages of the making require certain conditions as full moon or certain weather or something like that. It's also impossible to know where they came from or who wrote it in the case that it came anonymous. They are just the perfect letters, unplotable, unreadable to unwanted eyes, and as we could prove now, they have this special property of transmitting emotions more easily than any other letter. Just perfect. And the most amazing thing is that the readers can't tell anyone who isn't supposed to know any information written in the letter. You are, we could say, cursed so no one can understand what you say if you talk about any secret information in front of other people. That is why we couldn't understand Ronald, Hermione and Ginevra,' ended the aged man looking at the three aforementioned teens.

'So, we just can't know where Harry is,' said Arthur, more as a statement than a question.

'Unfortunately, that is the case.' Said the aged headmaster with a sigh.

'Headmaster, can I have the letter?' asked Hermione, some of the sadness gone as her analytic self took over.

The man handed her the letter and it glowed again cream green, but this time she didn't let it go. When it had changed completely she started scanning the parchment before saying, 'Look at the names' being understand only by Ron and Ginny.

'Which ones?' asked Ron with a questioning raced eyebrow, also unheard by the adults. (their conversation will be secret from now on.)

'The ones of Harry companions,' whispered the bushy haired girl.

'Lily and James?' asked Ginny, also with a raised eyebrow that shouted to the four winds that she was Ron's sister. Then her eyes lightened in understanding. 'Those are Harry's parents' names!'

'Yes, they are. What can that mean. Harry isn't dead if he did this letter. But his parents **are** dead, so…' Hermione said, stopping before ending the last sentence, not sure what to say.

'And if they aren't?' asked Ron. 'I know its really stupid to say so, but. Well, just look at Harry's life. It convinces_everyone_ that everything's possible.'

'Ron, dead CAN'T come back to life!' Hermione nearly shouted to the redheaded boy.

'OK, OK, just a suggestion,' Ron defended himself raising his hands in a peace gesture.

'But maybe Ron, right,' started Ginny in a soft tone. 'Not that they came back to life, but… maybe they never were dead.'

Both her brother and best friend looked at her as if she suddenly had two or more heads. But then they seemed to reason, and doesn't matter how impossible it sounded, it could be true.


	7. Future Is Not Set In Stone

**_Arrggg! another horrible delay, can't believe this, and i ask others to update quickly... grrrh. fuck... well, also my horrible computer has something to do with me updating this late. seems like a woman in her periond, and i'm not lying. Have to ask it _**please**_ for nearly everything it does! _****_Well_****_, leave you to read if ya want_**

* * *

Cap 4: Future Is Not Set In Stone

Harry was sitting one of the couches of the sitting area of his room. He sat there staring at the fire, deep in thought. He was thinking about the past six months. Yes, there have passed six months for him and a month for his classmates, or more exactly 180 days in the Elven Realm and 30 days in the Earth Realm. He was thinking about his parents who had miraculously come back to life and had started to know them. He had cried and laughed with them, climbed and fall and still couldn't believe it fully. He thought about his training. It was hard and tiring, but he knew that if he trained hard and constant he'd be good enough to defeat Voldemort. In mid thought a knock on the door and cringing joints announced the entrance of his parents to his room.

'Harry?' asked his mother's voice as he heard them move near him and sit, Lily at his right and James to his left .

'Son,' started his father, 'we wanted to talk to you about - the prophesies.' At these words Harry's head shot up looking at his father questioningly.

'Well, you know there are two prophesies around you,' continued his mother in a soft tone and he turned to look at her. 'You know both of them and you know that one involves your father also. I don't know if you have asked yourself why **_I_** am here.' Harry nodded in answer. 'Yeah… your father and I are Soul Mates, and our bond is one of the strongest ones. That means if he dies, I don't have much more lifetime left. But it also means that I'll age at his rhythm. That doesn't affect any of us now, but maybe, in the future, if one of us dies, you will be warned that the other will not live longer.'

Harry lowered his head hiding his fear. He had just regained his parents and he could lose them both in a second.

Two strong arms enveloped him in a tight embrace and a soft voice filled his ear as he rested his head on his father chest as his arms held him. 'Do not worry Harry. We just got to know you and we will not let you or our lives go tearing our family apart again. We are back together as the family we are and nothing will change that,' said his mother soothingly as two tears rolled down his cheek and one down hers.

'I know you can't promise not to leave me, but…' Harry couldn't continue his sentence as fear for losing his parents and a strong sense of dread overwhelmed him. 'I missed you so much,' he whispered with a cracking voice as he loosed his father's embrace and went to hug his mother.

'Well,' started her mother in a lighter tone. 'We came here not only to tell you that we are Soul Mates, but also to clarify some things. I think that you have been told a _lot_ of times that no one can come from death, and that is true.' Harry opened his mouth to ask the obvious, but his mother raised a hand telling him to stay silent as she continued. 'Yes, we were supposed to be dead, but we really weren't.'

'It really is quite strange,' continued his father with a lightening tone. 'We were somewhere between life and death, in the Sea Of Eternity we could say, or Oblivion. We had no sense of time or space. We just were. Most of what we have teach you and what we will teach you, we learned it in this other world. We also…' hetrailed away as his expression turned dark and pained. After a bit of hesitation he continued, 'We were not able to feel'

'What's that s'pposed to mean?' asked Harry frowning slightly at his father evasive eyes. 'Dad?'

'We were devoid of soul' said his father in a soft whisper.

'WHAT!' shouted Harry wide-eyed, jumping of the couch, looking at his parents in horror. 'How… how could that happened…' At this point Harry's eyen narrowed as he looked suspiciously at James an Lily. 'How can I know that your souls are the ones of my parents? And don't put the time we've been together as proof 'cause I know of very good actors.' He ended walking away from the sitting area and backing away a few steps towards the bookshelves.

'Harry. Please, son,' stared Lily in the verge of tears as she looked at his son directly in the eyes, trying to make her feelings reach him. She stood up as she continued, 'Harry, please, believe us, it's us, your parents. Please Harry… please!' she ended openly crying, her hands one over the other and on her chest as she slowly walked nearer her son. But every step forwards she took, Harry stepped one back.

Harry was also in tears. He wanted to believe that they were his parents, but his common sense told him that he had no proof. In less than twenty steps he was flat against a bookshelf and horror mixed with the pain and sorrow swirled in his eyes.

'Oh, Harry, please believe us. You have been with us half a year, you have trusted us, why cant it continue that way?' asked Lily between sobs.

'I can accept that you resurrected, that your bodies and mind-souls separated and are the same as when you died, but how, HOW THE BLOODY HELL can I know that you are my parents if you may **not **have the same SOULS!' he ended shouting, shutting his eyes firmly and shaking his head as if all of itwas an illusion, then opening them again loooking at the people in front of him coldly.

'Harry, please' said James standing up from the couch and walking next to his wife. As he neared, Harry was able to see the tears in his eyes. 'If there is just a way we can prove we are your parents, tell us… Please.'

But Harry just shook his head. He was confused. Terribly so. Something inside him told him that these **were** his parents, but he didn't know if to trust it or not. He had been with this people half a year, believing **them** his parents, but he didn't know, like other children, how to recognize his real parents, as he just had been with them a year, of which he remembered only its last minutes. How could he trust that vague and strange feeling that may only be his desire for his dream to come true? **_How_**?

'Son, please,' whispered Lily.

He wanted to stop them calling him son, but he couldn't make his mouth open, let alone talk. He fell to his knees, sobbing slightly as wild tears ran down his cheeks in miniature cascades. He felt a hand that he recognized as James' on his right shoulder and shivered. How could he know the truth if they were giving him what he always wanted; family and love? He simply **_couldn't_**. But then a strange feeling surged from the deepest of his heart and soul as a lighter and more delicate hand, that was Lily's, lied on his left shoulder. Something that reassured him and told him that they told the truth. And he knew it wasn't the other people's creation, but his own self telling him the truth. He looked up to meet the watery eyes of his mother, who was kneeling in front of him, and promptly threw himself into her arms which received him openly.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes till Harry broke the embrace and looked up at his father, who was standing behind him to his right, still with one hand on his shoulder. He slowly stood up and looked deeply into his father eyes. Then he murmured a soft 'Sorry' before hugging his father tightly, being answered with the same amount of love and kindness.

'There's no need to be sorry, son,' said Lily's voice from his back. He then felt two firm but delicate arms envelope him and his father protectively. 'We knew something like this could happen. We even expected, if it happened, you to never look at us again,' she ended in a lower tone.

'But that isn't the case' Harry said, his tone more confident and smiling up at his father.

'That's luckily the truth' answered the black haired man smiling back. Then he asked after a few silent seconds, 'Do you want us to continue with the story or would you prefer to continue tomorrow?'

'No. I want to know... the whole truth,' Harry answered firmly.

'OK' stated his father andpushed them back to the sitting area of Harry's room. As they sat he restarted the stoy. 'As I said before, we were separated from our souls, being just minds in nothingness that learned whatever they were taught. We knew we hadn't died even if we should have, we knew we had to learn whatever we were taught, but being devoid of soul, we felt nothing emotionally speaking. We only knew the other was alive because of our bond. And I think that the following is the worst of it... That- that we knew you were in earth and alive, but we couldn't care about it. We cared about nothing,' he concluded looking away from his son's eyes as Lily lowered her head to also avoid Harry's gaze.

But Harry couldn't care now, this strange reasuring feeling still withing him. They had been soulless so it wasn't their fault, and what mattered was that they felt bad about it when they did have their souls back. It wasn't as if they didn't care. On the contrary, they were ashamed of it, even if it was inevitable.

'Dad, Mum, it really wasn't your fault. You had no power over whatever set you in the Land of Eternity. "Don't feel bad because you couldn't do the impossible." That was what you once told me, Mum, and nowI say it to both of you. And now that I understand a little, I don't care about it. You couldn't help it and so it wasn't you fault. And we've been caching up with the lost time pretty well, I think. I told you my story, and you know "Family" is a term that I only know for Sirius and blood bonds. The months in here with you have been the best of my live. You don't know how much they mean to me,' he ended, his gaze lowered as silent tears ran down his cheeks again and as a strange smile cracked his face.

They sat there in a peaceful silence, deep in their own thoughts, the three of them reliving the events of the last six month that they had passed in the castle, and the past hour events. All the happy, sad, tense and scary moments they had gone through their stance in the Elven Land of Earth. After a couple of minutes of memory reliving, Harry turned to his mother and muttering 'Thank you' he hugged her from around her waist and buried his face in her chest. It took Lily only some seconds to get over her surprise before returning the embrace tightly. As they stayed that way for long seconds, from Harry's back, James hugged them both his son and wife enveloping them with his arms.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes more before James righted himself and Harry loosed her mother's embrace, leaving just on hand around her waist.

'Harry,' her mother started looking at him deeply in the eyes. 'We know, you don't like having these prophecies hanging above you, but we want you to understand that non of them is an obligation.'

Harry just raised an eyebrow as his father continued. 'You know the first part of the elven prophecy has been fulfilled, but that doesn't mean that you have to do what follows. The past is written, we all know that. But future isn't. You built your future and destiny. Your decisions make your future, not what someone else says.'

'You see, Harry,' continued his mother. 'You told us your first night here, and so we know you feel the burden of the whole world on your shoulders. But that's not the true. You are free to choose your path in life and to make your own decisions as your heart, conscience and mind tell you.'

'Your future is yours for you to make it. Never think of any of the prophecies as a responsibility. And if you're asking yourself why are we training you, it's because you're powerful, and wild and uncontrolled power is useless and dangerous. Both for you and the ones surrounding you,' said his father, his voice drilling every word in Harry's head, making sure he will always remember them.

'But, Son' started his mother again after a short and comfortable silence. 'If you decide to follow the path of the prophecies, be sure we will always be there for you, and we will never doubt you abilities to fulfill both prophecies.'

Harry smiled widely at these words, and swiftly turned to hug his mother tightly. This motion caught Lily by surprise, but she hugged her son back after composing herself.

James was looking from afar the scene, and smiled softly seen that his son was happy with them. Harry had been barely able to stop him from going to the Dursleys and cursing them to the seventh hell, and he still wanted to. He couldn't believe that they had treat him **_that_** bad. He knew Petunia and her husband disliked magic terribly, but never thought they would go that far. And also couldn't believe that Dumbledore had left **his** son with those ogres. He always thought that if betrayal had to come, Dumbledore would at least do something reasonable, but **never** leaving his son with the Dursleys. He had promised himself that he'd do anything to make his son happy since the moment he heard the story. And he was doing so, which made him happier than anything, except his wife.

'Thanks, Mum. For all,' Harry whispered softly in his mother's ear. Then he turned to his father and said a little louder. 'And thank you Dad.'

'Thank _you_, Son,' replied James hugging Harry tightly. 'Thank you for being the best son any parent could ask for.'

Harry smiled into his father chest and then asked with a muffled voice. 'Where's Remus? And how is he?'

Both his parents laughed at his antics but his mother, composing herself quickly, asked, 'What did you say, Harry?'

Harry, pushing his way out of his father's embrace, asked both questions again and then sat properly in his place.

Still giggling a little his mother answered his questions. 'I've succeed in drilling in his mind that being a werewolf isn't bad, on the contrary, quite a gift, and that if he trusted his transformations, the moon, the wolf within him and himself, his transformations would be less painful, and he won't be just a mad murderer wolf. Took long but it was worth it,' she ended proudly.

'You actually convinced him that being a werewolf isn't bad!' James nearly shouted looking at Lily incredulous.

'Yes I have' Lily answered smiling smugly.

'Great Mom! But you still don't answer my questions,' Harry interrupted his parents.

'Oh, sorry dear. He's in the forest now, and before the moon raised he was much better than how he was the last moon.'

'Good! It obviously could be better, but at least he suffers much less than before. Lucky him' James commented.

'What is it? Jealous, love' Lily asked teasingly and then started laughing in a soft and melodious way, charming James to the point he was drooling. On the other hand, Harry simply couldn't stop laughing

'Dad, your drooling,' Harry pointed out after a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, with tears of mirth in his eyes and on his cheeks.

At these words James seemed to wake up from a nightmare, eyes snapping open and a horrified expression on his face. He then glared at Lily and Harry, before standing from the couch mumbling who-knows-what as he walked out of the room. Meanwhile, mother and son couldn't help bursting out laughing again at their husband/father's attitude.

Harry and Lily continued talking about their time in the castle, Harry's studies and training, and about some discoveries Harry had made. After an hour or so of talking, Lily bead her son good night, as did Harry to his mother, and both went to bed, Lily leaving the room after a quick peck on Harry's cheek.

* * *

**_well, that's all, thanks for the reviews, but ideas would be a little better, please, cause i nead them._**

**_read_****_ ya, Lin_**


	8. Changes I

**_Wow! this's my record. Look at the date! just i three weeks! and the chap's long. i'm proud, but thats me and myself. maybe this's late for u. Whatever... on with the story._** **And ****thanx ****to ****all ****my ****reviewers**

* * *

Cap 8: Changes (Part One)

'So… Mum finally did the impossible?' said a 16-17 year old boy, of shoulder length raven black hair, 5'9" tall, toned muscles, with lightly tanned skin and bright emerald green eyes, that no longer were covered by glasses, to the man in front of him. They were in the entrance hall of the castle known as the Palace of the Elven Land of Earth.

'Yes, Flames. Petals did so,' answered his companion, a slightly taller man, 6'2", with light brown hair and amber eyes and also tanned skin, with a little less muscle mass, smirking. 'And why up so early? You aren't a morning person, to say the least.'

The teen's face turned grim. Then he said in a lower tone than before, 'A strange feeling woke me up, and led me hear, to you. Better tell you when Mum and Dad are awake too.'

'Very well,' answered the elder man seriously, knowing that whatever the teen had felt was important and relevant with them all. Then, with a lightening tone, he said, 'Today is your turn to choose which hall we'll use for having meals. So, tell me.'

The boy smiled mischievously and then said, 'If you can keep up with me, you'll know,' before he tuned around and started running inhumanly fast through the halls of the castle. The other man started running as fast as the boy, as if the difference of age had vanished and both were kids. And who said their hearts weren't the ones of children?

They had ran for fifteen minutes or so, non of them showing signs of tiredness, when the emerald eyed boy finally entered a room, still in the first floor, laughing merrily. It was a small dining room for just six people, decorated with silver, gold and ochre colours. The chairs, the central table and the small side tables all made of larch. Harry threw himself on the chair to the right of the head place and Remus mimicked him taking the place to Harry's right. They sat there laughing uncontrollably for five whole minutes before they could calm down enough to talk.

'So, Harry. Do we ask for breakfast or we wait for your parents?' asked the amber eyed man.

'We'll have to wait, or Dad'll kill us.'

'Too true.'

After a shot silence Harry asked, 'How was the full moon, Remus, now that you finally listened to Mum.'

'Sincerely, I'll have to say that I've beenquite a fool mythrough werewolf life.'

'You finally realize it!' Harry said, a bit too loud and his expresion of surprise a little too exaggerated.

'Hey, I'm not _that_ bad,' the man complained, but only received a laugh as answer.

'Up so early, Harry?' a voice asked from the doorway.

''Morning, Dad,' the boy said with a cheerful smile to a tall man, with his same wavy jet black hair, tanned skin, 6'5" tall and hazel eyes.

'Nice day, isn't it?' now this time a woman's voice said, as a beautiful lady, 5'6", with waist length wavy auburn hair, barely tanned skin, and shining emerald green eyes entered the room, standing next to her husband.

'Yes it is, Lily,' answered light brown haired man.

'So,' stared the hazel eyed man as he sat on the head seat, and Lily to his left, 'Let's eat.' And with these words, the table clothes, the dishes, the utensils and the food appeared in front of them. The four ate a light breakfast, composed of fruits, natural juice and a bowl of milk with cereals. When they were finished eating and talking through the after-meal period, Lily and the black haired man stood, ready to leave, but the other man stopped them.

'Harry has something to tell us, James,' he said seriously.

James, looked at his son questioningly, before sitting down again, followed by his wife. He stared at his silent son as the boy decided how to tell them the problem. A minute or so later the teen spoke.

'I had a dream last night.' Just as he said this, his father was going to interrupt, but he raised his hand, making the man silent. 'It wasn't Voldemort, I'm 100 sure. I pretty much don't remember it, but I know Remus and I were involved in whatever happened in there. I woke up just when the moon had hid completely, just when Remus came back. It only reassured me that Remus had something to do with it all. A strange feeling lingered from the dream and told me to go to the entrance hall, and I got there just when Remus entered. I have a feeling that whatever I dreamed didn't happened, but will happen.' Now his mother was about to interrupt, but he stopped her the same way he had stopped his father. 'Don't ask why I think so, I just feel it. What I remember from the dream, clearly, is Remus in his human form, Remus as a wolf, me in an empty room, and me in a room full of logs in fire. But I wasn't burning, even if the flames were covering me. And the last images were of Dad and I in the forest, fighting with swords, and then myself laying on the ground of the clearing, my chest wounded . Nothing more.' He finished, looking down at his cereal bowl.

'James, Lil', any idea of what's that s'pposed to mean?' Remus asked, a scared note in his voice.

'Little or nothing,' the couple answered together.

'Are you sure about the feeling that it will happen?' Lily asked after a moment in deep thoughts.

'If I can trust my instincts, which I know I can, then yes, I'm sure,' the youngest of the group answered.

'What's the "Little" you know?' Remus asked.

'The Potters are a very old family of wizards and witches, known and recognized since the last century of the roman empire,' James started explaining. 'We are descendants of many powerful wizards, even some relationship with Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts. Our elven lineage is even older, obviously. And some are also related with other magical folks. There is the change, not only wizards and witches, but magical folks. So near we are to two, that my grandparents from my mother's side were elementals,' James ended, looking down, avoiding the wide eyed stares of his best friend alive, his wife and his son.

'Elementals! I can turn out an Elemental!' Harry gasped though the shock.

'Wind and/or Fire,' added his father with a sigh.

'Have you got any of these powers?' asked Lily to her husband, searching his eyes with hers.

'Not complete control over the elements, but I do have some of the abilities that come with them,' James answered, finally yielding in avoiding his wife's eyes and looking at her. Then he sighed and lowered his head. 'Sorry for not telling you, it just…,' he stopped sighing again. 'There's no excuse.'

'Don't worry,' Lily reassured him holding his hands in hers. 'You told us, we know now, and that's what matters. That you don't keep permanent secrets from us. And you have all the right to hide whatever you need too.'

'Thanks, love,' James whispered, raising his head and smiling gratefully at Petals, who smiled back.

Meanwhile, Remus and Harry were just smiling and shaking their heads amused at the couples cute moment.

'Well, and what does that has to do with my dream?' Harry asked, snapping his parents out of their Oh-So-Perfect World.

'That something like the 50 of the elementals are Seers,' answered his father matter-of-factly.

'WHAT!' Harry shouted, looking like he was ready to faint. When he recovered from the shock, a minute later, he was able to whisper, 'A Seer. Oh no, _bloody hell'_

'Language, Harry!' Lily scolded her son, although she couldn't hide the amused smile at her son's expression and reaction.

It took Harry a good five minutes to snap out of his shock completely and then dread dawned on him, then horror, and desperation at last as he held his head in his hands, elbows on the table, all in fast succession.

'Just what I always wanted! To be a Seer. Great! Now Ron will never let me hear the end of this and Hermione will start talking about how vague seers' predictions are and all about how she thinks that Arithmancy is better and so on,' Harry mumbled and grumbled angrily making his parents and Remus laugh. He growled at this, but to no avail, only making the adults laugh harder. He raised his hands to the air in exasperation and said, 'And I have **you** laughing at me. **_Great! Fantastic!_** And the best of all is that I'll end up stabbed by Prongs sword. What else can you wish for,' he ended with another growl.

'We'll just have to be careful,' his father said carelessly. 'Since we started your training we've had little mount of accidents, and they've been only minor injuries. **_And_**, I'm not a fool.

'Really?' Remus asked looking exaggeratedly surprised at his fellow marauder.

'Hey! You're s'pposed to help me!' James

'Am I?' Moony asked innocently, making James growl, telling the whole wide world were did his son learned to growl so angrily, like the griffin of their family crest.

'That's enough. Stop this childishness. We have to start today's training, and we are half an hour late, after all,' Lily scolded urging them to stand. 'Moving, moving. There's work to do and a teen to train. Stand up and let's go.

The three men stood up dutifully and left the room following the mother, woman and warrior in front of them. They went up some flights to the training rooms, to start the first "class" of the day, Non magical fighting. For one hour James, Lily and Remus taught Harry new movements and perfected others of the martial art unarmed stile they were teaching him. Until now, Harry had gone through the training of three kinds of unarmed martial art stiles up to the Black belt level, and was half way through the fourth stile. The next hour and a half was spent learning and reviewing different movements of the five armed martial art stiles he'd been learning, in all of the five he was "three-quarters" way though the training.

After the half hour rest he went with his mother and Remus to the north tower, or Library tower. Long ago since he had passed the seven school years' lever, so now he just learned whatever useful thing he found in the library, and Remus and his mother were in charge of teaching him (though many times it was the three of them teaching themselves an each other). They once used this class for teaching Flames Apparation, but he now was an expert. They did this for an hour and a half, before starting his potion training, which was once every two days, taking turns with the magical duel training. Harry had easily discovered that even though the subject was difficult, he liked it a lot while not having Snape breathing down his neck. And about duelling… He was a teacher!

After that came lunch, and following that was Occlumency. It was easy. Incredibly so. After learning the meditation, and with the funny and light way his father taught, he learned the art quickly, the same with Legilimency. Now he was perfecting his abilities and learning whatever he found in the library about them. They also had an experimenting day every week. In that day they tried anything that came to their minds that they thought could be done with Legilimency and/or Occlumency. It was a dangerous lesson, and it had taken them two weeks to convince Lily to aloud them to have this lesson. But it had been worth all the words, sweat, tears and blood it had cost.

Next was elven training. As they had used this "class" to teach Harry unicorn riding and magical aura reading, he had learned a bit less than in the other lessons. It was a hard branch of magic the elven healing, as it required sole magic, and a lot of concentration and will power. But even if it was difficult, Harry had done great progress in it. It was a very difficult art to heal, and more if it was with magic you weren't used to, but Harry was quickly adapting to the elven magic and learning the art. He was now learning how to heal broken bones. Like every of the healing subjects, it was boring at the beginning, because he had to know at least the basic of what he was healing, studying the whole human body. In other words, he was going though a light medicine career. Then, came the practical part, which was hard to say the least. It required a lot of concentration and energy. It was like using threads to move all the cells to the right place, and transforming others to fit any requirement. And the worst of all was that any mistake could prove fatal. It had taken James more than a few hours of serious conversation (or as serious as James could be) with Harry to make the boy trust himself enough to heal a simple cut, though his nervousness was understandable considering the complexity of the method. Now, though, with self-confidence on his side, and the reassurance that the practise was done on dummies, Harry was rapidly advancing though the training.

The last "class" of the day, after dinner, was Shadowmency. Putting it nutshell, it was the most dificult, complicated and tiring of all his lessons. Throughout the nine moths he'd been there, he had learned how to create weapons from the shadow, how to judge someone by their shadows (like with the auras), how to make someone's shadow obey him, how to use someone's shadow to control the person (something a little more complex and advance than Imperius, but that didn't required hate, or the desire to control someone), how to use something's shadow to do a replica of it, how to use shadows to go from one place to another, and how to meld into the shadows (literally). Quite a long list if you considered the hard training each of the techniques required. Now he was learning the most difficult of the techniques he could think of. He was learning how to use his own shadow to go from one place to another. It was exasperatingly difficult, as he had to s_eparate_ his shadow from his body, for it to stay in existence long enough for him to use it for transporting himself. Then he had to take hold of his shadow, leaving no shadow present. At last he had to separate his shadow again from himself, making it reappear were he wanted to arrive, and use his shadow as appearing spot. Simply the hardest and most difficult of the techniques he had learned through the nine months there. But his mother was an incredible teacher. Demanding, but knew perfectly what she was doing and how to teach him.

This was his curriculum for six of the seven days of the week, having Sunday "free". But Remus and James made sure that none of his nights or Sundays were completely free from training. They settled tramps all around the castle and the grounds, specially in his room and his favourite halls and rooms. Some of them were innocent pranks, others more dangerous or embarrassing things, but all had the same purpose. To have him alert to any danger 24 hours a day the seven days of the week. Harry didn't like the pranks (specially when they included changing his skin or hair colour) but knew they were useful, because every day it passed, he was tricked by less of the disguised mechanisms of prank activation. His mother had nothing against this method of making Harry alert and constantly vigilant, but she didn't like the pranks that included the method, and the fact that they weren't keyed to Harry, and activated by anyone's touch. But Petals and Flames also liked that in a way, when it came to the times that Moony and Prongs were victims of their own creations, something hilarious to see.

* * *

A week passed since Harry's strange dream, and anything had yet to happen. That afternoon James and Harry were doing a bit of swordsmanship in the forest, due to the need of feeling the War Magic running through them. They had been fighting for fifteen minutes and both of them had still to be injured in any way. They had settled in a perfect rhythm for formal fighting, when suddenly an immense amount of magic pressed against Harry's body. The elfling stopped on his tracks as the magical energy pressed painfully against his being, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his chest and blacked out.

James had noticed the sudden burst of magic around his son, and struggled to stop his attack, but his momentum was too strong for him to stop so abruptly, and the man's sword buried deeply in the teen's chest. James stood there in shock, watching his son fall on the grass, as a small pool of blood started reddening the forest ground, still holding the sword. Suddenly the magic around Harry started pulsating and glowing, every second stronger. It continued for minutes until the pulsation was painful for anyone near, and till the light was blinding.

Then it suddenly imploded and disappeared into nothingness. There lay Harry, death pale as a fairly big pool of blood surrounded his chest. But James only knew he was his son because of the wound, the lightning bolt shaped scar and the clothing. Laying down on the forest ground was a young man with mid-chest long wavy jet black hair, elven pointed ears, elegant and young adult face frame, and strong but light built.

_My son is a **soul elf**,_ James thought shacked. _He was born and destined to be an elf even if his blood doesn't say so…_

After some long moments in shock, James managed to get out of his stupor and rushed to help his son. He carefully but quickly ripped the boy clothes apart, then proceeded to examine the wound. It was deadly deep, and infection and blood loss wee pending threats. He slowly lifted his son to a sitting position, then transfigured the clothes into bandages and charmed them to stop the bleeding, helping the boy to start breathing again.

After bandaging his son, he picked him up from the floor and then whistled sharply. In seconds his unicorn, Morchant, ran from the forest into the clearing. He carefully sat his son on the stallion's back, then mounted himself, sitting behind the wounded boy. He was in front of the castle in less than two minutes and as quick as he could, descended from his mount, took his son off the unicorn, and then ran into the castle and up to the Hospital Tower. In his way he met Remus, and stopped him from saying anything by ordering the man to find the "kid's" mother. He got to the Hospital Tower in a few more minutes and lay his son down carefully on a bed.

In less than a second James was in his healer mode. He sat Harry up and spelled the boy to stay up. He then took the bandages off and the started examining the wound. It was deep and the sword had nearly crossed through Harry. The lung was awfully damaged, and he had to cut Harry's breathing through that lung for working in a better way. Then there was the problem that the swords they'd been using where magical, so the wounds they did couldn't be healed completely by magic. James' hope were just in his healing abilities and the fact that they had luckily charged the sword with little amount of magic.

Through all the pain, fear, worry and lack of self-confidence, he was able to reach his healing powers. He gathered the magic on his hands and then reached the injured boy with tendrils of magic that went out of his finger tips. He started the slow but perfect process of healing with elven magic, carefully regenerating, repairing and fixing the different tissues of the body that he had wounded.

He continued the healing process for hours, unaware of the outside world. He didn't notice Remus and his wife arrive. He never heard the woman scream as she saw her wounded son. Neither he saw his friend comforting Petals as she cried terribly afraid of loosing her only son.

The healing process took five hours, as he fought against the War Elven Magic that was on the wound, and healed as much as he could of Harry's injured chest. But he wasn't able to heal it completely, so a superficial, but profusely bleeding wound was left to heal the natural way.

'I can do nothing more,' James mumbled tiredly lowering his head in defeat. His son nearly died, and it was his fault. And the teen still needed a blood transfusion, if not he'll die. But it was difficult that the teen would accept any of their blood, considering that he was now an elf, with no human parts, but the Shadowmancer genes were still there.

They hadn't eat since the accident, missing dinner. It was now somewhere near nine in the evening, and all of them were tire and stressed. But they couldn't eat or think about sleeping, was it because of being a mother, the guilt, or the fear of loosing his surrogate nephew, and fore some, their reason to live. They stayed there all night, and reluctantly ate what the house elves brought them next morning, all saying that they had to eat to receive Harry merrily when he woke.

**_

* * *

_**

**_That's all people. I'll try to update soon, and don't worry that I have next chap in mind. Well, please review, and I'd like some suggestions also. Thank u all_**

**_Bye_**


	9. Changes II

**_A/N: Sorry, sorry sorry sorry and sorry again. this was s'pposed2 bup inXmas but the begining tooklonger than i thought, and then my computer colapsed. luckily i had this uploaded in Doc manager... uff... well, here it is for the ones who want to read anf for the rest to close the window... xDD RR pliz and_ thanx to all my reviewers! **

**Lina **

**

* * *

**

Cap 9: Changes (Part Two)

The pain in his chest was unbearable, and he blacked out in seconds, but that wasn't too much of a help.

He opened his eyes again and found himself… nowhere. There was nothing, just blackness surrounding him. He could see, feel, smell, hear or taste nothing. He just knew he was, that he was there and he could think.

He lay there (or so he thought) for who knows how long; half-conscious as time passed in this strange place that was nowhere. And then it happened. Memories flooded his mind, memories that weren't his. The sounds and signs of nature, the words of the earth, the laguages of the animals, the grace of the air, and the power of fire and their knowledge were drilled into his mind, and ordered so perfectly that access to them was within a mere thought. The process felt as if it had taken ages, all the memories forcefully entering his mind and storing themselves in an accessible but protected place of it. For what felt like years the process continued until all the information was filed in his mind. In the end he couldn't think of a use for the information considering that after all those years Voldemort must have taken over the world.

As he ended that thought, he blacked out even in this realm, being sent into blissful oblivion. He didn't know how wrong he was. He couldn't even imagine it. And he was never aware of his physical changes.

* * *

The next morning they tested James and Lily's blood, to see who could donate Harry some of it. It turned out that James' blood matched Harry's even if he wasn't a Shadowmancer, which James was glad about. He had been praying to Nature and all higher powers that he was the one with his son matching blood. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to his son, even if he knew it was meant to happen. He nearly killed his son, for goodness sake! How could he not feel bad even if it had being foreseen? No way. But now he had a way to help his son through the danger. Even if he had healed most of the wound, that was just part of what was needed to for Harry to stay alive, and he wanted to do much more. And he could.

They gave Harry a blood restoring potion, but it could only be given in little amount, because if not the effect would last longer than needed and the arterial pressure could increase to be life threatening. So for three days James gave his son 400 ml (one unit) of blood transfusion per day, and also gradually healed what he could of the wound.

But Harry was unconscious for a week, until he woke the next Tuesday, in the dead of night. He was completely lost, remembering nothing of what had happened. And then it all came back to his mind. The swords fighting, the magic burst, his father stabbing him, and then the information gained in that strange realm of darkness, all the knowledge came back, and also the feeling of having been in nothingness for many years. He looked around. He was in a hospital wing. After some closer observation he noticed he was in the hospital tower of the Palace. Had he been unconscious for so long? That couldn't be. He slowly sat up, and was surprised by a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down and found he was without top, wearing only the pyjama shorts, and bandages surrounded his chest.

_Had they really been years, or was that just a feeling of mine?_ He thought as he looked around. He needed a calendar, he needed to know the date, and he needed to know if Voldemort had had time for taking over the world or not. At least he had only had something like a year or less in Earth. He tried getting off bed, but his legs couldn't sustain him stand, so sitting on his bed he looked around searching for a calendar. He found it in a corner of the wind, next to a large cupboard. It was an earth calendar, and it was marked until Tuesday, October 7th, _just a week_ since the accident in the clearing. (_**A/N: I'm using 2003's calendar.**_)

Just a week… He knew that no years had passed by, because the photo of a panda next to the days and dates told him so. In the castle they bough six Muggle calendars per Earth year, all with different photo themes, and duplicated them to have one in every room that needed one. Every two Earth months (nearly a year) they changed the calendars to others of the same Earth year but different designs and models, so they could know two months had passed by in Earth and they could tell a year had passed for them. Throughout the year he'd been there, they had been using wall calendars, with animal photos. And he perfectly remembered the panda of that month.

_Just a week? How? It felt like so much more time. I couldn't have received **all** that information in just a week, it's simply humanly and **inhumanly** impossible_, He thought completely confused. _But maybe… maybe my mind was away for long, but my body… for how long? And then I remember that I fell unconscious in that strange world… Grrh, I'd better forget all this, is giving me a headache. _

He looked down at his wound, and then concentrated in his elven magic, reaching out with it to scan the damages. The sword had gone between two ribs, though it the upper rib had some pieces missing. It had cut through his lung and tore a fair amount of bronchioli, but most of it was healed by now. He continued scanning himself, and found that he had suffered of blood loss, feeling the residual magic of the blood-restoring potion in his system, and also his father's foreign blood. But is suited his system well. Although it felt a bit strange, his body showed no dejection against it. He sighed heavily, and lay down on his back, allowing tiredness to overtake him and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, the shadows of the beds and shelves told it was somewhere between 4:00 and 4:30 pm. He felt a bit more tire than last night, and the pain on his chest was sharper. He supposed it was for the lack of shadows surrounding him and giving him some energy, which had been present last night. He slowly sat up, trying to avoid as much pain as possible. He was able to rise himself, but could stay up for only some seconds before needing the support of the wall behind. He stayed there for what felt like hours, but were indeed only fifteen minutes, before the door of the tower opened, and in came his parents and Remus, all with worried expressions.

'Harry!' Cried his mother as she noticed him sitting on the bed. She ran the few meters between the door and his bed, her arms open, ready to embrace him. And hug him she did, delicately grapping her arms around her son's injured body. 'Oh Harry, finally. We've been so worried. A whole week! You don't know how scared I was,' she mumbled in his ear while rubbing his back softly. When she finally released him, she looked at him sternly, and said in a serious but worried tone, 'Don't you dare scare me likethatagain!'

Harry just looked at her smiling sheepishly, though his eyes twinkled mischievously. But the merry moment didn't last long, as Harry turned to look at his father. The moment Harry's eyes fell in his father's, James looked away.

'Father…?' Harry said, his tone soft and careful as it turned to question in the end, his voice raspy or the lack of use. Then he continued softly but firmly, 'It's OK, Dad' At these words James' head snapped up, eyes wide open in shock. 'We both knew it was meant to happen, and no matter how much we tried, it would happen in the end.' Harry continued, even if his thoaat hurt like on fire, his eyes looking into James, seeing and feeling all the mixed emotions.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, looking at each other, James in disbelief and Harry in a serious way, akin to hope. Then Harry's face cracked into a kind smile, his body agreeing with his thoughts and showing his father that he really didn't care about the accident (or incident) in the forest.

This was enough to convince James. His eyes brightened enough to light Gringotts' tunnels, and a broad smile crossed his face as he swiftly moved towards his son. Harry's smile widened has his father's strong but gentle arms enveloped him in a tender and caring embrace. He loosened his smile and relaxed in his father's protective arms supporting his head on his father's shoulder reassuring James that he didn't care and thought of it as something that had to happen, and not Prong's fault.

'Thank you,' his father's soft voice barely reached his ears, just because of his elven hearing. He smiled weakly in silent and unseen answer, before allowing tiredness to overtake him. He drifted into a peaceful slumber in his father's arms and a couple of minutes later he was soundly asleep.

* * *

Harry slept until late in the evening, waking up half an hour after dinner. He sat up looking around, noticing that his wound hurt less than the last time he woke. Looking down, he found the shadow of a shelf falling on his chest, soothing the pain and restoring some of his energy. He sat there for something like five minutes, before the presence of people in the corridor alerted him of his parents and Remus' arrival.

'So. You finally decided to wake up, sleeping...? Well, notbeauty,' his father asked teasingly when he saw him sitting on the bed, as he walked into the room. Harry just answered rolling his eyes and smiling while shaking his head.

'Well, now, lie down young man,' ordered James as he walk to Harry's bed, his demeanour a bit more serious.

Harry looked at him with his eyes wide in shock. Then his expression changes, and he looked at James as if he had just growned a second head. 'Are you mad?' Harry asked half shouting. 'It hurts like hell!'

'Harry, keep your thoughts to yourself. I need to treat your wound, so lie down,' ordered his father with a tone that left no space for arguments. Harry just sighed in defeat and with his mother's help lay down again. Lily then lowered the covers down to his hips.

James stood next to his son's bed, and waving his right hand above the teen's chest and muttering some incoherencies he made the bandages around Harry disappear and reappear on the bedside table. He then proceeded to heal Harry's wound a little more, as the effect of the magical blade wore off. Waving and intertwining the cells and tissues back to their place as painless as possible, he healed a percent or two more of the wound. Meanwhile Remus had gone to one of the cupboards and taken two vials with potions. One had a thick and colourless solution and the other a light blue liquid that Harry recognized as an elven painkiller. As James finish with what little he could do with magic, he took the vial with gel-like substance from Remus' hands and took off the lid. He then tugged two fingers into the vial, left it on the table and the turned to Harry smiling faintly at him. He then said in a soft and nearly emotionless tone, 'This'll hurt you a little, and burn a bit too, but it'll be gone in seconds,' and ended with another smile.

He then proceeded to carefully rub the section around the sound, which was red and irritated by the inflammation process. Harry winced as his father's hand touched the sensible skin and as he felt the cold gel on his chest. He pressed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip stopping any sound from coming out his mouth. After a minute or so the pain started to subdue as the gentle massage on the wound turned relaxing and soft, the cool substance lowering the temperature of the wound and the skin around.

The massaging process continued for about five minutes before his father stood up and silently went to the sink next to the window of the room to wash his hands. As he walked back he took a crystal goblet form one of the shelves on the wall and then took the second vial from Remus' hands., James poured exactly half of the vial content into the goblet, then handed it to Harry.

'You know that this wont completely stop the pain but it will numb the wound enough for the pain to just bother but no hurt,' his father said in his teacher-mode before handling him the glass. Harry took it from his father's hands and downed the content down his throat, the sweet flavored liquid a blessing to his dry throat.

'I'm sure you're hungry, Harry, so do you want me to ask the house-elves to bring you some food?' his mother asked as she took the glass from his hands.

'That'd be great mum, but not too much and something light please,' Harry accepted with a grateful smile.

'OK. I think some vegetables and egg will suit you then.'

'Yep, thanks,' Harry answered with a smile and a nod. Lily returned the smile and turned around heading to the door and out of the room to the kitchens.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Remus gathered the courage to ask the question that had been nagging the three adults in the castle. 'Harry, do you have any idea about what happened?' the werewolf asked in a careful tone.

'I think I do...' Harry answered vaguely. Then his eyes focused again as he arranged his thoughts. 'I know I received information of some kind, which was filed in my mind. I have easy access to it now. But it felt like years… I think that my mind was away for years but my body was not. It as quite strange, and it felt like your description of the place were you were all these years,' he ended looking at his father.

'Yes… you could've been in the Sea of Eternity. But I can't think of how the time could have been reduced so much,' James , half to himself and half to the other two.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked with a slight frown.

'The magical outburst, which is when I think the information transference occurred, lasted only ten of fifteen minutes. The rest of the week you were unconscious because of the blood loss and the shock that the new information and the physical changes caused,' his father explained.

'Physical changes?' Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Oh yes, you haven't seen yourself in the mirror' Remus said snickering lightly.

'What d'you mean?' Harry asked frowning. But instead of words, his father answered him by waving his hand in front of him, making ato feettall mirror appear in front of Harry.

The sight that met his eyes wasn't what he was expecting. In front of him was a complete stranger, the scar on his forehead,andhis hair colour were the only things that remaind the same from his old self. His reflexion had slightly lower forehead than what he remembered his to be, his eyebrows thiner and more elegant, his cheekbones were still at the same level though. His skin had paled some shades and his features were sharper and more elegant. His hair was the same wavy black hair, but now it reached half way down to his waist. his eyes had darkened some shades and were now a strange mixture between emerald and forest green. Some of his muscle mass had thined down, but he felt his strength would be the same as always when he healed, and he was now lighter for quick movements. But the main difference between his actual reflection and how he remembered it to be were the pair of elven pointed ears that replaced Harry's human ones.

'How... how did this happened?' Harry asked in a shalow voice through his amazemen.

'Now that you've seen yourself we can explain our theory,' started his father with an ammused tone. 'You are what we call a Soul Elf, known among elves as the Valar Hiiin (Valar Children). Even if you weren't born to be an elf according to your DNA, your magic went agaisnt logic and forced your body to change in what it is supposed to look like, an elf. When you mentioned this information transferance, it all clicked in place. Elves ar born with a sertain amount of knowledge about their powers and nature, though it doesn't show itself until it's needed. The strange thing is that you have easy access to it, but that may be because your Occlumency and Legilimency abilities.' As James finished his speech, all Harry could do was gape un shock and disbelief as he understood what the words his father had said ment.

'I'm an elf, a Valar Hiiin!' Harry asked though he lready knew the answere was "yes".

'Yes son, you are an inmortal,' James anwered with a sigh.

It took only a short moment for the meaning of that sentence to dawn in Harry and his understanding. He was a High Elf, one of the Beautiful People, an Eldar, an Inmortal, bond to linger though eternity should he not be killed by war. As he thought this, an image of him, his parents, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Weasleys behind appeared in his mind. Then, all his friends and family started fading away, his parent slower than the rest because of their longer lives, but in the end all were gone. He was alone. Maybe not now, in this moment, but he'll be in the end, lingering through time as his family and friends and loved ones died because of their nature. A shiver ran down his spine as realization dawned appon him and filled him with fear for his future, should he live though this and the followingwars.

James had seen his son's gaze drifting away into his thoughts, as he understood the meaning of what he had just said. He knew it was hard, he'd gone through it, when he learned he'll live longer than all his friends. But he knew that in the end he'll also die, and meet his loved ones, againt his son, who was going to live as long as he survived this and any other war. The day will come when all of them were dead, and his son will continue within the living, and slowly sadness and sorrow will tear him appart, with non to help him through it. But maybe the day will come when he fell in love with a human, and all signs of inmortality were gone because of his love. He hope that'd be the case, or that he fell in love with another inmortal. But that wasn't probable, because there weren't to many inmortal kinds in Earth.

'Harry?' asked Remus tentative voice, snapping both father and son out of their daze. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah... it' just...' he trailed off as he drifted again into his mind.

'Harry...?' his father's voice brought him back to the world of things as the man's hand lay on his shoulder. He looked up from his place on his actual bed and a mirthless smile formed slowly on his face.

'In the end it isn't that great, is it?' Harry said looking back down to the convers of the bed.

'Son, it's better to face the future when it turns to be the present, not before,' James said with a confortiong tone. 'At the moment we are all here to help you go through your life, and maybe things will turn out for the best.'

'Maybe...' Harry repeated with a sigh.

James gently grapped his arms around Harry from the elfling's side, as the boy rested his head on his fathers chest. They were snapped back to the present by the sound of a door opening and the sound of a set of feet aproaching. James lifted his head and turned slightly to look behind him, while Harry just raised his head a little.

It happend to be Lily who was carring a tray with the food Harry had asked for, also with a glass of orange juice. As she aproached to them, Harry and James separated and, helped by his father, Harry sat on his bed properly, his back supported by three or four pillows.

'Here you are,' Lily's cheerful and motherly voice said as she alowed the legs of the tray fall and set it on the bed, leaving Harrys' legs between the wooden ones of the tray. 'I won't force yu to eat it all, but please eat as much as you can, because you lost a lot of wieght this week.'

'Yes, Mun,' Harry answered smiling at her, infected by her cheerfulness. He looked down at the plate and even though it only hadsome lettuce leaves, tomato and abocado with oneboiled egg, he thought he wouldn't be able to eat it all. He started eating, and at the first bite, he began feeling hungry. He ate with pleasure as the adults talked about who-knows-what sitting on the bed to his right. When he'd finished a little more than the half of the food, he admited himself he couldn't eat more. He drank some glups of juice befose crossingthe knife and fork on the plate. The moment he did so the tray disappeared, probably to the kitchens.

'How much you ate?' asked his mother when she noticed he had finished, some moments later.

'Something more than half of it,' Harry answered, resting his head agaist the pillows.

'Very well. Now, if you aren't too tire, I'll help you to the bathroom so you can get washed and go to the loo, ok?' James asked his son, smiling at him with a caring smile.

Harry nodded thankfully, and with his father's help he stood up and left the room through a door to his left and in the front wall, leaving a smiling mother and werewolf behind.

* * *

**_(thats all folks) the next xhap it's in my mind though i'm leaving fo holidays the 12th so pliz understand... read ya all! _**


	10. Coming To The Rescue

**_A/N: I'll start excusion myself... irst, i told you y left for holidays 1/12, and y came back the 30th, but instead of coming back to _**_MY** house, i waent to a friends one, were there was **_no**_ computer, for a weak. Then, when i finaly came back, i had two days for myself before my frend came to _my_ house for five days. Lastly, i left after two days of pease, i left again, to another's friend house were there, _**_again**, was no computer, for 11 days. So you cans see i had no time to write until now 2/27 to do anything. Sorry to u all, realy, but i had to make something of my summer! After all, i live in the south of the blue and green earth, and no it's summer ... xD**_

**_READ! IMPORTANT! _**

**_VOTE: _**

**_I have a very, VERY big problem, my readers. I need you, all my readers and reviewers, to vote for one of these options, refering to Harry's soon to be woman of his life. So... would you like her to be: _**

**_1- A Valar Hiiin (like Harry) _**

**_2- A Half-She-Elf _**

**_3- A simple mortal, and take Harrys immortallity away _**

**_Vote pliiiiis! _**

* * *

_Cap 10: -Inserts music- Coming to the rescue! (**xD**)-end music-_

It took Harry no more that threee days to heal enought to go back to his normal life, though he was nowhere near his past physical condition. He still had all the knowledg, yes, but his physical training had to be practically restarted. It was obviously going faster than before, but it was still boring to go through the training all over again. Thegood part ofall the thing was that they had dropped any other kind of training to get Harry back to his best. This way they expected to take just two months of constant hard work. But now that he was an elf things seemed to be going a little faster.

It was a "Friday" night, after a particulary hard day of training, that Harry was dragging himself up stairs to his bedroom after dinner, for a much deserved night of sleep. He sleepily stripped of his clothes and threw himself on bed just in boxers, conscious long enough to just cover himself and mumble a weak 'Off' to turnall thelights ofhis roomoff. He fell asleep a second later, all occlumency forgoten.

* * *

He was in a dark circular stone room, hiding in the shadows. The admosphere was forboding, full of evil and anger (Legolas: LOTR-TTT In the Fangorn Forest). He loked around and noticed the few torches that illuminated the huge hall. But the fire in them was not normal. All torches had a black flame each, which flickered with a white glow, the black of the flame seemingly sucking the light instead of shining. The hall was rounded, Harry estimateda diameter as long as Hogwarts' Great Hall's length. Four thirty feet (9mts) tall pillars stood in a squared in the middle, separated by Fourty feet (12mts) or so from each other. They were as thick as old oaks, snakes curling around them like in the Chamber of Secrets.But this snakes looked murderous and visious, rubi eyes glowing like alive with malice. A high obsidian thone stood in front of him, some feet behind the far couple off pillars. It was decorated with silver designs of snakes and runes of death, pain and doom. Also there were runes for lordship, greatness and "The One and Only One". It stood on top of a six feet wide and a foot tall rounded stone platform. A huge ebony double door stood just a yard away to his right, its handle made of silver.

Suddenly the sound of a door oppening startled Harry out of his observations. It was a door he hadn't noticeb before, situated in the far corner to the right of the throne. In came a figure cloaked in black, tall and thin, it's hood up coverng its features. Except for its eyes. They were bright evil rubi red, sucking all light, goodness and hope like a Dementor. Harry recogniced the person instantly. Not for his scar, not for the figure itself, but because of the feeling it caused. It was "Lord" Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle (**_a/n: and Voldie and Tommy, etc_**). Behind him came two more cloaked ahd hooded figures, their faces covered with white masks. One was a man (an excuse of a man), whowas cowering and shrinking behind his "master's" figure. The other was a woman, standing tall and pround behind her "master". It was obvious to Harry who these people were. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange.

The "Dark Lord" walked slowly and in a dementor-like way to his thone and sat with a dramatic swish of his black cloak and robes. With that movement the silver rim of the robes and cloak twinkled with the light, showing itself. Meanwhile, Wormtail stood a foot (30cm) behind the throne and toVoldemort's right, while Lestrange tohis left and next to the chair. When he (or it) was perfectly sitted on his thone he (it) waved carelessly to Wormtail to come foward. Shaking even more violently than before, the rat slowly walked nearer his master and extended his left arm to him. A sadisticflash crossed theeyes of the evil man before he grabbed Wormtail's arm and pull him nearer. Then he slid the sleeve up, reveiling the dark mark, and pressed his right index and middle fingers on it. Pettirgrew screamed in pain as Voldemort called his servants using his mark.

Less than a minute later cracks and pops were heard all around the room as all the Death Eaters summoned apparated themselves into the place. They positioned themselves in a half moon position in front of Voldemort's throne, each bowing and kissing the hem of their master's robes before going to their place. Among the ones in the first row in front of Voldemort, Harry recogniced one of the robed figures. He stoodtall and proud, no fear in his accions and movements, its demeanour cold and calculating. To Harry it was obvious who this men was, manly because he didin't stand pompously or shakily like the rest of the people in Riddle's inner circle. Then it could only be one man... Severus Snape.

A few minutes later the cracking and popping stopped as all the Death Eaters had appeared. They were nearly a hundred, which Harry knew wasn't a good thing. Considering the lack of armies in the wizardring world and knowing that Voldemort's army was still building itself it wasn't a good thing. Not good at all...

The meeting started. Voldemort stood from his thone, to which all the Death Eaters bowed deeply before he started to talk.

'My loyal Death Eaters, it has come to my attention that there is still no news about Potter, from any of you,' He started, his tone cold as ice and hard as stone, although it was a low hiss. He then continued, his eyes angered and glittering in sadistic lust. 'Not a word, after a whole month and a half of search and research. The only good new I have resieved was given to me by Severus,' he continued, his anger subduing just a little. 'We just know that that Muggle loving fool of Dumbledore knows as much as us. Then, I was told, again by Severus, that certain close friends of the Potter boy, the Weasleys, are leaving their hiding place and are going back to their... "house". Now, Lucius, my "friend", he told me where their house was...'

There was a long pause as the "Dark Lord" surveyed hi servants. Then he stated, his voise hard and loud, dripping hatred and evil. 'We atack them tonight. This will bring the boy back to the wizardring world, or, if he doesn't come, will take all the support he ever had away. He will be seen as a coward and unloyal among his "friends".' He then looked at does in the first road, his inner circle. His tone turning to a dangerous hiss, he continued. 'Severus, one of my most loyal Death Eaters, I know you hold a hate against the boy stronger than most in here. I give you the honor of leading this mission. You have the right to take fifteen other Death Eaters with you, and seven Dementors. You will attack in two ours.'

'Yes, my Lord,' Snape said, bowing deeply, his voice betraying non of his emotions, andhis eyes shadowed by his hood.

'Leave now,' commaded Voldemort. 'Use the _Mor_ Hall to make any plans you nead. I'll send the Dementors five minutes before you leave. You are dismissed. Avery, stay behind.'

After the Snakeman's words, all figures bowed and left the room (including wormtail and Lestrange), the inner circle, except for Snape, apparating away, the rest through the door near Harry.

Voldemort glared coldly at the lonely figure standing infront of him. His mouth opened then as he started talking, but Harry heard no sound, as the dream started fading away, and he drifted back to consiousness.

* * *

His eyes flew open, and he shot up in surprice, panting slightly as he remembered the dream. It had been real, he knew it.His father had taught him how to know.

He breath a couple of calming breaths as he sat on his bed, thinking about the dream and his following actions... He looked around desperately and searched for his wall clock. It was hanging above on the wall the hearth. Mumbling 'on' the lights of his room turned on and he was able to see perfectly. It was midnight. The dream must have taken him to Earth, because he'd goone to sleep somewhere near ten pm, and the meetin had lasted only some minutes. He sat there, thinking of his foloowing actions. What should he do? Should he wait untill tomorrow? Or should he wake his parents, Remus now?

_Two ours in Earth is half a day here_, he thought to himself. _But we have to preparate and... Better wake them now_, he desided in the end and got out of bed. He went to his wardrobe and took a black hoody that lay on the floor in front of him, and put it on. Then he went out of his room and turned left to his parnets bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was closed. He started knocking it, three times and then waited. When he got no answer he knocked three times again and stood waiting. A minute or so later, when he reseived no answer, he decided to open the door himself. He closed his eyes consentrating and there open them, mumbling "A_lohomora_" under his breath, the door opened silently. He pushed the supposedly heavy, but really light larch door and stepped inside.

The room was _huge_, nearly twice as big as his. The king size bed that was in front of him dwarfed in comparrison to the rest of the place. It had mainly the same things as his room, though added was a dressing table a few feet away from the right side of the bed, there was a third door to the left of the bed, there were much more bookshelves, the desk was for two people and the sitting place was large enough for at least ten people. Also, it was decorated in beige, gold and burgundy. It was more elegant and had a femenine touch obviously added by his mother.

He wasn't caring about it though. He ran to his mother bedside, to the right, and looked down at her for a brief moment. She was completely naked, covered from the waist down by the sheets. Never caring about her amount of clothing, he gently shook her shoulder.

'Mum, wake up,' he called in an urgent whisper. '_Mum_! _Wake up_!'

Suddenly, Harry found himself with his mother's wand pressed against his chest.

'Harry!' Lily cried out in a hushed tone, surprised. 'What are you doing hear,' she asked him seriously. Then her espression turned to a worried one. 'You're pale son, what happened?' she askes as she stood up and went to the dressing table, took the cream green dressing gown that rested on the stool and put it on turning to face her son again.

'We have no time,' Harry said urgently as he jumped on the bed and started shaking his father, who, as a matter of fact, was also naked (**_A/N: you det the point_**). He continued shaking him and calling his name and "Dad" for more than a minute before he got tire. He frowned at his father's form and consentrated for some second. Then, waving his hand a foot above his father's head, he created a jar full of water, ice cubes foating on its surface. With another wave of his hand, the jar turned around.

'AAARGGH!' James Potter woke up screaming, as he shot up to a siting position, splitting some drops off his face. Then he started shaking his head violently, throwing water all around.

'Dad, Mother Nature will make sure that there's enough rain to keep all living beings in this world alive, we don't need more' Harry comented in a deadpanned tone.

'Harry James Potter, was that necessary!' James shouted indignatedly.

'Yes,' Harry answered cooly. He then rolled over his father and off the bed, landing smoothily on the floor. He took the dark coloured pajama bottoms that lay on the floor and threw it to his father, square on the face. 'Now, put that on and lets go to wake Remus up'

'Son, what's going on?' James asked, now in a serious tone, as he put the pants on.

'Voldemort,' was Harry's blunt answer as he left the room without looking behind.

He needed to say no more, as both his parents strode out of the room behind him, saying nothing more. They went to the door in front of Harry's and as Harry turned the knob, they found it was open. Harry entered with no hesitation, to find himself in a replica of his room, if we didn't cosidered colour, which changed tobeige, blue and black (**_N/A: "b" obsesion_**). He strode to the bed and found Remus sleeping in a dissastrous mess of sheets and covers.

'Remus, wake up,' he whispered, in a vain attempt to wake him without a fuss. Failing two more times, Harry lost what little patient he had at the moment and shouted, 'Wake up, man! There's no time to sleep!'

A second later, Harry found himself with Remus wand pressed against his chest. He shook his head and tutted. 'Second time in one night, this is bad,' he mumbled to himself. This was heard by all others in the room and made them chuckle slightly. But the cheerful moment didn't last long as Lily asked again, 'Harry, what happened?'

'Voldemort,' the boy answered bluntly.

'What is it this time,' asked Remus with a sigh, speeking for the first time.

'When I went to bed tonight, I was to tired to even think about remembering occlumency, so, obviously, I didn't do my exercises. I do have permanent walls around my mind that prevent direct attacks, but any vision the link itself sends to me, I can't stop it with this wall. But it can only be a true vision because if it was Voldemort my wall would have stopped him,' Harry explained, making a pause to gather his thought. 'Tonight (it was night on Earth) they had a meeting, Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They are attacking the Burrow,' he ended with heavy sigh, staring at his feet. 'In two hours for them.'

'Couldn't you tell us at our morning at least. And wouldn't Snape tell the order,' asked James a bit irritated.

'Snape is in charge of this mission, he can't just leave the place. And no, I couldnt wait till tomorrow,' Harry answered coldly.

'Harry, two hours in Earthare half a day here,' Remus objected.

'Yes, two hours there are twelve hours in here, but we nead to get there before to evacuate the house and put the illusions that will fool the scanners and make them believe that the Weasleys are there and not us. That is we need to get there one hour before, which is six hours before from here, and then its the fact that Mum or I have to take Remus with the shadows. That is half an hour less there, three hours less here. And then, we have to prepare ourslves. You get my point,' Harry say in the same cold tone from before.

'You're right, son,' Lily said nodding her head. Then she started in a commanding tone. 'Men, get dressed. Black or dark blue clothes. In fifteen minutes we meet in the hallway. Then, we go to the kitchensfor food and coffee, we need to be awake for the fight. Then we go and make our stategy. That will leave us with something like half an hour to take whatever weapon or artefact we nead. Now... MOVING MEN!'

'Yes Miss!' they chorused with mock salutes. Then they bursted out laughing, followed by a chuckling and blushingLily, as she shook her head. Still laughing, the Potters left the room to get changed, parting ways in the hall.

Harry enetered his bedroom, and swiftly walked to the closet. As he opened the door he found himself with could only be compared to the remains of a battle. The place was a disaster, clothes littered all over the floor, some piles here and there, shoes, trainers, shirts, pants, shorts, you name it. _And_, there was nearly no clothes on the shelves or the hangers. Frowning deeply at his mess he mumbled some words and wave his hand, his arm extended in front of him at shoulder level. In seconds all clothes and footwear were placed in their place after a blur of floationg things.

Sighing, Harry moved to the back of the place, where a mirror stood in front of him, and turned to face the shelves to his right. There were his combat clothes. They were all of dark colours, although he had some elven fighting clothes. He took a pair of night blue pants, made of a fabric light an soft as silk, but nearly unbreakable, and imposible to burn (_Chasier _Chah-sier like in verbs_ **A/N: Look for it nowere because i inveneted it**_), a black cotton t-shist, and a hoody made of the same fabric and colour than his pants. He then took a cloak made again of Chasier and also dark blue. Then Harry proseeded to dress himself, putting on his pants, the he took of the hoody he had been wearing before, put on his shirt and then his other hoody.

Afters surveying himself in the mirror, he kneeled down and turned to his left, where a tidy group of footwear lay. He took two black leather knee high boots, and put them on, tightening with strong pulls the strings that held them. The bootssles werejust a thicker layer of leather, making then perfect for stealth. And with no metal, only strings, they made no sound at all. Harry then stood up and took a black leather string and a hair brush from a space at eye level in front of him. Turning to the mirror, he roughly brushed his hair, tying it in a low ponytail with the string. Finaly putting his cloak on, clicking the silver fastening close, he left the "room" and went to his bathroom. There he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face with cold water to efectively wake himself.

It was ten minutes after he had left Remus' room and went to his that he walked back into the corridor, finding it empty. He closed his door, locking it with a wave of his hand, and leaned against it, his hands resting behind the back of is neck. A few minutes later Remus walked out of hisownbedroom, in an atire similar to Harry's, with the difference that his clothes were all black and the clasp of the clock was made of gold, for obvious reasons. They nodded to each other in silent greeting and stood ther waiting, Remus mirroring Harry's posture.

They had to waitfive more minutes before James and Lily came out of their room, James shaking his head amused, while Lily glared at him. 'For the seventh time in the night, James Potter, brush your hair!' screeched Lily furiously, but only causing her husband to burst out in a fit of laughter. Hmphing indignatedly, she crossed her armes and glared sharply at the other two men who were barely controling _their_ laughter.

'Men,' she huffed, swiftly walking by them and down the hall to the main stairs. Sighing as she walked, she said, 'Come on, we need food and drinks. Let's go to the kitchens.'

All three men were startled by her tired and heavy tone, and went silent in a second. Sharing a worried glance the walked behind Petals. They quickly made their way through the halls and passages, taking all the short cuts posible. In less than two minutes they were on the kitchens, with a horde of house-elves surrounding them. They quickly ordered their "breakfast", which was ready in a fewminutes, and ate it as quickly as they could, taking less thatfive minutes to do so.

When they where finished they practically ran through the corridors, to one of the strategy halls in the castle, in the first floor. Once in there they started planing what they were going to do and how they where going to do it.

'So, how do we do it?' asked James, looking at his son.

'The place were the house is is very open, and lacking surrounding building, which is good. But the problem is that not too far away there is a forest, perfect for hiding. It's all perfect for the Death Eaters to set their attack, but it'll be easy to screw up if we get there first,' Harry said, instanly setting his mind in war mode.

'The problem is to convince them we are trustworthy,' continue Remus. 'Both Molly and Arthur know perfectly the situation the world is in, and would attack us in the spot if we go in suspiciouly. Also, Molly is very protective of her children, and even if all the ones in the house at the moment are adults, she can be worst than many Aurors, when her family is endangered.'

'So, we need to find a way to make them trust us... but without telling who we are,' Lily mumbled, more to herself than to the rest.

'Why not tell them?' asked James a bit confused.

'It'd be soooo easy, Dad,' Harry started, his voice dripping sarcasm. 'I'll knock the door, and when they open it, say, "Hi, it's Harry, I just thought that I'll drop by and tell you that there's a group of Death Eaters coming to attack you kill you all. I Also thought that I'll bring my parents, who just happened to practically come back from death, to help you deal with the problem. And Remus too." Yeah... it's sooo easy,' Harry ended, glaring at his father.

'OK, OK, you're right,' James said in defeat. 'But what else can we do? They're not fools. They won't let strangers in their house.'

'That's right,' Lily stated. 'I wouldn't either. But we need to gain their trust!'

'We nead to go in the house in a way that isn't overconfident, but that at the same time isnt threatening...' Remus said in a lower tone than before, thinkin to himself.

'That means we can't just use the front door,' Harry noted. 'That's for visitors, and we're not visits... we'll have to use the back door, as a muggle would say. But we can't just go and wake them if they're sleeping.'

'There must be someone awake. After all, they all work, and are part of the Order. I would expect at least one of them to be up after midnight,' James pointed out, being quite logical.

'I'd expect the twins to be up until late, inventing and creationg who knows what,' Remus suggested.

'That sounds like something _you_ would do,' Lily commented sharply.

'Well, Mum, Gred and Forge actually _are_ pranksters, and are trying to start a jokes shop,' Harry told his mum, with a mischievious smile on his lips.

'Well, then it'll probably be them we will be talking to first. But how are we going to make them trust us?' Lily asked.

'We should enter silently, but actulally _opening_ the door to their room. That will show that we mean no harm, but at the same time that we know perfectly were we are, and have enough tricks not to be heard entering their house _and_ rooms. Show we are in control of the situation, not them,' James said, in a desicive tone.

'That, my friend, has been the best idea you've ever had,' Remus said, looking at his friend wide eyed.

'And which actually isn't a prank,' Lily added.

James looked quite unfaced by any of the comments, but was looking at his son, who was completely silence, looking blanckly at the wall. He searched for the teens gaze trying to know what was going in his mind, but was unable to make eye contact. Deciding that words were an easier method, he asked, 'Son, what is it?'

Harry's head shot up as his fathers words snapped him out of his mussing.

'I was just thinking, that it could be more efective if we transfigured objects to look like each of the Weasley members instead of an illution. The scanning charms used by wizards don't detect if the "pray" is alive o not, only if it is there, we could the do simple copies of magical signatures for the things to actually be detected by the magic scanners, and we could hide our magical signatures and use invisibility spells or better, invisibility cloaks.'

'Harry, when did you became this intelligent and cunning?' asked James with and incredulous expresion. Harry just glared at his father for the comment, and then looked back at his mother and Remus, waiting for their oppinion.

'That Harry, is one of the most brilliant things I've heard anyone say in many, many years' Remus said in a slightly shallow voice, eyes opened wide and a mischievious smile dancing on his lips, eyes shining in antisipation.

'Brilliant way of thinking, Son. I'm proud of you,' said Lily,smiling proudly at the elfling infront of her, eyes also shining, though in happiness and pride instead of antisipation of battle. 'Anyway, we have no better plan, and that would work perfectly well. Under one invisibility cloak we can have two of us, and we do have more than two of them in the castle. That solved out, there are some spells that could easily do the transfiguration required, as neat as a copy and paste in a computer.' At this point she resieved odd looks from her husband and her werewolf friend, but seen that her son understood, continued her analization of the situation. 'We just need them to stay long enought to make the copies out of whatever we found, and as they are all adults, they could just apparate away after that.'

'Now that you mention it, we don't even need to attack the Death Eaters. That will make Voldemort furious, as he will think that the informaion got away somehow and the Weasleys simply knew they had to leave. We could also leave some tricks behind, to irritate the Death Eaters _and_ Voldemort even more, and that wouldn't look suspisious, because it is well known that the Weaslay twins are pranksters,' James said with a mischievious twinkle on his eyes.

'Well, there it is,' Remus started, eyes twinkling, a wide grin plasted n his face. 'Our master plan.'

'Let's just hope there are no mistakes,' Lily said, looking pointedly at James, who looked away inoscently.

'Well... let's go to the armoury then,' Harry suggested, reseiving three nods as answer.

They all stood and left the room. Using as many short cuts and pasages as posible, the went to the fourth floor, and to the Armoury Tower, there, seven stories of round rooms full of all kinds of weapons and armours lay there weight on the floor. Quickly jogging up the stairs to the sixth floor, they found themselves in the light weaponry room. On their actual mision they couldn't afford toslow themselves with too many weapons, and neither could they use to many shead weapons like daggers, swords and knives, because they were too noisy. So, each of them took whatever light weapon suited them the most. In Harry's case there were four 5" long throwing knives, two hidden up each one of his sleeves, six shurikens strapped to his foreamrs, a dagger at his waste, and two more hand knives hidden in his boots. Simillar weaponry were chosen by the rest of the group, Lily being the exeption, and also taking a Katana tied to her back.

They had all taken their time in choosing the best weapons, taking twenty minutes in a whole. After that, the went out of the tower, and to their rooms. There, they prepared for the fun.

Remus, James and Harry walked straight into their rooms, each of them going to their wardrobe, and went to a not so secret compartment, somwhere under their trunks. From inside them, each took an amazing amount of prank afects, all for a different purpose. In a whole, it took them nearly half an hour to deside which they would take, shrink them, and put them in a back pack so the could take them with no problem.

Meanwhile, Lily waited patiently in the sitting area of her room. When all three men got out of their closets, and went into James and Lily's room, they all sat on one of the couchs and started comparing their suplies. They relaxed while doing this, knowing that being tense while fighting wouldn't help them. In the end, they had used twenty to twenty-five minutes in deciding what they would take, shrink it, and distribute it in four back packs. By that time, they had little more than an hour to get to the apparition point, and then, half an hour to transport themselves to the Burrow.

They calmly walked through the halls, out the front doors, down the stairs and into the forest. They were quite, but not in a tense silence, on the contrary, it was in a relaxed atmosphere they had setted themselves. In no time, they were in the nearest clearng to the edge of the forest, and silently stood there, weathering their beings to the forest. Some minutes later, James whistled his call to Morchant. When the sound faded away, Harry whistled, leaving exactly one second between each call. In the end came Lily, waiting the same amount of time. It took the unicorns les than two minutes to go to their masters, and not a minute for the "humans" to mount them, Harry taking Remus with him.

At a break neck speed, they arrived to the beach in only fourty minutes, and dismountd in a moment. After soothing their four-legged friends after the incredible rase, they waited for the hour. When it came, exactly three a.m., the tree of them apparated themselves to a certain piece of land a few miles away. When they were all there, Harry took Remus' arm, and Lily took James'.In a second, and turned into shadows, they were off.

* * *

_**It might take me a bit longer the next chapter than this one, because I plan on it to have a fight, and it'll be my first time writing one. please cope with me, TT**_

**_Lina_**


End file.
